Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
by Voldemort's Hikari1
Summary: Naruto cast in Lord of the Rings. The Ring of Power has come to the most unlikely person imaginable. It's now up to Naruto and his companions to take it to Mt. Doom and destroy it, but can he do this without being corrupted by the Ring? Second story is up
1. Prologue

I have fixed the first chapter and the chapters that I have written, so this is being started all over again. I hope you enjoy it.

I can't believe I'm doing this, but this is what happens when one watches a Naruto AMV that is a mix between a Lord of the Rings preview starring the Naruto characters. I don't really expect much of this story but it should definitely be fun writing it.

Voldemort: Well, we better get started early on this one then huh, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto they belong to their respected owners and the idea was based on an AMV which was created by someone else._

Hikari: Thanks Voldemort, can you do the warnings?

Voldemort: Fine, there is fighting in this story hence why it is rated T for teens, so you better be mature enough to handle fighting. If you saw the Lord of the Rings movies then you should have no problem reading this.

Hikari: Thanks V; well let's get started with the characters and then the prologue.

Character List

Frodo Baggins- Naruto Uzumaki

Sam-wise Gamgee- Shino Aburame

Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry) - Shikamaru Nara

Peregrin Took (Pippin) - Kiba Inuzuka

Gandalf Stormcrow/ the Grey/ the White- Jiraiya

Legolas Greenleaf- Neji Hyuuga

Gimli son of Gloin- Choji Akimichi

Boromir son of Denethor- Kankuro

Aragorn son of Arathorn- Sasuke Uchiha

Lady Galadriel- Tsunade

Bilbo Baggins- Yondaime Uzumaki

Mr. & Mrs. Sackville Baggins- Baki & Anko Mitarashi

Elrond of Rivendell- Kakashi Hatake

Sauron- Orochimaru

Sauroman- Itachi Uchiha

Arwen of Rivendell- Temari (I needed someone who could actually fight)

Lord Celeborn- Iruka Umino

Haldir (who for the story is made into a female) - Hinata Hyuuga

Grima Wormtongue- Kisame Hoshigake

Eomer of Rohan- Rock Lee

Eowyn of Rohan- Tenten

King Théoden of Rohan- Gai Maito

Faramir son of Denethor- Gaara

Denethor of Minas Tirath- (Gaara's Dad) Kazekage

Isildor- Fugaku Uchiha (Sasuke's Father)

8 Ringwraiths- Zaku Abumi, Kinuta Dosu, Deidara, Ino Yamunaka, Sakura Haruno, Tsuchi Kin, Sakon, and Tayuya

Witch King- Kimimaru Kaguya

Ghost King- Zabuza Momochi

Gollum/ Smeagol- Shankaku

Hama of Rohan- Haku

Inn Keeper at Bree- Kurenai Yuuha

Gatekeeper at Bree- Asuma Sarutobi

Treebeard- Kyuubi

Mouth of Sauron- Kabuto

Théoden's Son- Obito Uchiha

--------End of Character List---------

Sasuke: (comes out dressed as Aragorn/ Strider) Why are we doing this again?

Hikari: Because it should be fun and hopefully we'll get some laughs out of it, shall we begin, go tell everyone to get into place.(Sasuke leaves) Oh, I left a few of the places from Lord of the Rings the same while others I changed to the names from Naruto. All right, ready lights, camera, action, and roll the clip!

----Chapter 1- Prologue---- (This is the movie prologue) ((Tsunade is the narrator))

"Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the great rings." Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sarutobi (3rd Hokage) are each given a ring of power. "Three were given to the wisest and strongest of the ninjas."

"Seven to the Akimichi clan," Choji's father and six other members of the Akimichi clan hold seven rings up. "Whose power, relied on their bodies."

"And nine, nine rings were gifted to those doomed to fall victim to the seduction of power." Zaku, Kinuta, Deidara, Ino, Sakura, Tsuchi, Sakon, and Tayuya are all looking at their rings with greed and lust in their eyes.

"For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each clan and village." A map of all the clans and villages appears "But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made."

A volcano in a dark land is seen spewing lava and volcanic smoke. "For in the land of Sound, in the fires of Mt. Doom, the Dark Lord Orochimaru forged in secret a master ring, to control all others." Orochimaru is standing at the Crack of Doom, wearing the One Ring on his right hand, and the Ring begins to glow and a red inscription appears.

"And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate, all life. One Ring to rule them all." Villagers are fleeing from their burning homes as the army from Sound begins its attack on Middle-Earth.

"One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of clans and villages marched against the armies of Sound, and on the slopes of Mt. Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth." Armies of ninjas from different clans and villages appear on the battlefield. A quite young Kakashi is shown giving commands and shurikens and kunais are thrown at the oncoming ninjas from Sound. Soon all of the clans and ninjas are engaged in combat, and the leader of the Uchiha clan raises his kunai in triumph. "Victory was near..."

"But the power of the Ring could not be undone." Orochimaru rides onto the battlefield standing atop his giant serpent, towering over all the clans and villages. He commands his serpent to attack the clans and ninjas causing those near to be thrown back. The leader of the Uchiha clan rushes forward with akatana but Orochimaru attacks him himself and flings him against a nearby rock wall, crushing him to death, and another Uchiha clan member rushes forward to the leader.

"It was at this moment, when all hope had faded, that Fugaku Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha clan, took up his father's katana." Fugaku grabs the katana, but Orochimaru stomps down on it, shattering it, and then reaches down, with the ring on his finger, to Fugaku. Fugaku lets out a battle cry and strikes Orochimaru's hand with the shard of the katana still in his hand, slicing the finger that bears the One Ring. Orochimaru cries out as the Ring is separated from him. Orochimaru implodes, sending a shock wave throughout the battlefield, knocking the warring ninjas off their feet. His armor and clothing falls unto the ground, his body vaporized.

"Orochimaru the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated and the Ring passed to Fugaku..." Fugaku picks up Orochimaru's finger and crushes it to ashes leaving the Ring in his hand. "Who had this one chance, to destroy evil forever."

"But the hearts of Uchiha Clan are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own." Fugaku and some members of the Uchiha clan are returning from the battle, Fugaku wearing the Ring of Power around his neck on a chain. As they are traveling they are attacked by ninjas from Sound. Fugaku snaps the chain with the Ring and puts it on disappearing and dives into the river, but the Ring slips off and falls to the bottom of the river.

"It betrayed Fugaku..." Fugaku is visible and his back is suddenly riddled with kunai and shuriken "...to his death." Fugaku's dead body floats down the river.

"And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer." A small hand grabs the ring from where it is laying in the river mud.

"My precious..." Shankaku says as his hand opens to reveal the Ring laying in it.

"The Ring came to the creature Shankaku, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him." Tsunade says as the Misty Mountains come into view, and the inside of them is shown with Shankaku holding the Ring with decayed fish and bones surrounding him

"It came to me, my own, my love, my own, my precious! Gollum, (1)" Shankaku says as he stares at the ring.

"The Ring brought to Shankaku unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Shankaku's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Shankaku..." The Ring is now bouncing down a chasm of rocks in the cave before stopping. "But something happened then that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely person imaginable..." A hand is shown feeling around the rocks and then it grabs the Ring and picks it up.

"What's this?" A male voice asks.

"A village leader: Yondaime Uzumaki of Konoha." Tsunade says.

"A ring!" Yondaime exclaims as he gazes in delight at his new friend.

"Lost! My precious is lost!" Shankaku's shrieks are heard throughout the cave and Yondaime gets to his feet, pocketing the Ring.

"For the time will soon come when Konoha ninjas will shape the fortunes of all..."Tsunade explains as her voice fades.

-------End of Prologue-------

Yes! First chapter is done. I'm not really sure whether or not this is good, but hey if you like it review and I'll write more.

(1)Like Sméagol, Shankaku developed his own little cough that sounds like he's saying Gollum so there you go.

Now this story will be told by the movie (extended edition) and I hope you all enjoy it, if you want to ask me a question about anything then go ahead and ask away. Thanks for reading, I hope you all like the story, I'll put up the four other chapters if you all like this start.


	2. Concerning Ninjas and Very Old Friends

Alright, since everyone has read the chapters to chapter 4 I'm just going to put all four chapters up and work on chapter 5, so I hope you like them and please review again if you reviewed in the last chapter. Anyway..._Disclaimer- I don't own the Lord of the Rings, except the movie DVDs, nor do I own Naruto, they both belong to their respected owners_...Here's the character list again with another character added to it.

--Character List--

(New) Rosie- Shizune ((Tsunade's assistance for those who don't know))

Frodo Baggins- Naruto Uzumaki

Sam-wise Gamgee- Shino Aburame

Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry) - Shikamaru Nara

Peregrin Took (Pippin) - Kiba Inuzuka

Gandalf Stormcrow/ the Grey/ the White- Jiraiya

Legolas Greenleaf- Neji Hyuuga

Gimli son of Gloin- Choji Akimichi

Boromir son of Denethor- Kankuro

Aragorn son of Arathorn- Sasuke Uchiha

Lady Galadriel- Tsunade

Bilbo Baggins- Yondaime Uzumaki

Mr. & Mrs. Sackville Baggins- Baki & Anko Mitarashi

Elrond of Rivendell- Kakashi Hatake

Sauron- Orochimaru

Sauroman- Itachi Uchiha

Arwen of Rivendell- Temari

Lord Celeborn- Iruka Umino

Haldir (who for the story is made into a female) - Hinata Hyuuga

Grima Wormtongue- Kisame Hoshigake

Eomer of Rohan- Rock Lee

Eowyn of Rohan- Tenten

King Théoden of Rohan- Gai Maito

Faramir son of Denethor- Gaara

Denethor of Minas Tirath- (Gaara's Dad) Kazekage

Isildor- Fugaku Uchiha (Sasuke's Father)

8 Ringwraiths- Zaku Abumi, Kinuta Dosu, Deidara, Ino Yamunaka, Sakura Haruno, Tsuchi Kin, Sakon, and Tayuya

Witch King- Kimimaru Kaguya

Ghost King- Zabuza Momochi

Gollum/ Smeagol- Shankaku

Hama of Rohan- Haku

Inn Keeper at Bree- Kurenai Yuuha

Gatekeeper at Bree- Asuma Sarutobi

Treebeard- Kyuubi

Mouth of Sauron- Kabuto

Théoden's Son- Obito Uchiha

Voldemort: Anything else?

Hikari: Nope, oh one more note, this chapter has three movie chapters.

---Chapter 2---

--Concerning Ninjas, Konoha (aka The Shire), and Very Old Friends--

A young man with blond hair and blue eyes sits in a study at a desk with a blank book in front of him. "Ahrrmm… The twenty-second day of September in the year fourteen-hundred, by Konoha-reckoning, Bag End, Bagshot Row, Konoton, Westfarthing, Konoha, Middle-Earth. The Third Age of this world." He says as he looks around Bag End which is organic, rounded and compact in nature, it is the home of a well-to-do, settled but rather untidy person. Scrolls and maps are piled up in every room, spilling over shelves, on the floor, anywhere they can find a spare space, alongside firewood and assorted ninja weapons and occasionally an empty ramen cup. The young man, known as Yondaime, is seated at his desk in the study at Bag End. His clothes are well-made but carelessly worn. He looks back and begins writing something in a large book." There and Back Again. A Ninja's Tale, by Yondaime Uzumaki," Yondaime turns the title page over to start on a new page. He pauses and eats some of his ramen.

"Now… where to begin? Ah, yes." He dips his pen and resumes his writing." Concerning Leaf Ninjas..." Konoha and its inhabitants appear in Yondaime's mind as he speaks. In the market square, ninjas gather to look over the latest wares, present their stock, and share a drink. In the fields, cows are being milked, pathways swept clean, and animals grazed." Leaf Ninjas have been living and farming in the four Farthings of Konoha for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the other ninjas and clans— Middle-Earth being, after all, full of strange ninjas, clans, and creatures beyond count, Leaf Ninjas must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise." One of the ninjas seems intent on removing a parasite from his ear. Yondaime pauses and chuckles to himself at the image when a knock sounds at his door.

"Naruto! Someone at the door!" Yondaime yells before he resumes writing. "In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Leaf Ninjas' only real passion is for food." An image of a ninja, making eyes at and preparing to kiss a lady, is distracted by a tray of passing food. He grabs a large cake, stuffing it into his mouth. The lady does not get her kiss. "A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales, the making of ramen, and an occasional smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth. For all Leaf Ninjas share a love of things that grow." He thinks about Shino in a garden tending to a few flowers while his bugs are around him. "And yes, no doubt, to others our ways seem quaint."

"But today, of all days, it is brought home to me; it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life." Images of a party preparation in a field begin are appear and a party banner is erected in the field, to much applause and cheers.

More knocking is heard at the door. "Naruto! The door!" The knocks become louder and more insistent. "Shurikens! Where is that boy? Naruto!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young blond ninja that looks exactly like Yondaime, except that he has whisker marks on his cheeks, is sitting beneath a tree in the woods, reading a scroll. He hears a male voice singing.

"Down from the door where it began. And I must follow if I can."

The blond ninja closes his book and stands, listening. Recognizing the voice, he smiles then runs to the road. A man with white hair wearing a metal head band ((A.N- I don't know what the thing is that Jiraiya wears on his head)), and wearing a red and grey outfit, is driving a horse-drawn cart filled with fireworks and such.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can…"

"You're late!" The blond boy says crossing his arms. The man does not look at the blond ninja at first, and then turns slowly, with an annoyed expression on his face that begins to twitch.

"A Sennin is never late, Naruto Uzumaki. Nor is he early. He arrives _precisely_ when he means to." The man says. Both he and Naruto slowly begin to grin and crack up into laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you Ero-sennin!" Naruto says as he leaps onto cart and hugs the Sennin.

"Ooh! You didn't think I'd miss your father's birthday did you?" Jiraiya says laughing before he resumes his drive towards Konoha. "So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know father, he's got the whole place in an uproar." Naruto says and Jiraiya chuckles.

"Well, that should please him!"

"Half of Konoha's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

They laugh as the cart makes its way past the fields of bright crops, over the bridge by an old mill, and past the market square.

"And so, life in Konoha goes on, very much as it has this past Age… full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly, if it comes at all." Yondaime writes. The cart begins to climb up a gradual slope towards Jiraiya's destination. The hillside and the surrounds are lush and verdant. "For things are made to endure in Konoha, passing from one generation to the next. There's always been an Uzumaki, living here under the Hill… in Bag End, and there always will be..."

"To tell you the truth, father's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." Naruto says.

Yondaime tosses aside the maps he's been studying and sighs. He puts his hands in his pockets. Suddenly an expression of alarm comes over his face, as he digs urgently into his pockets and turns them out, becoming more frantic.

"Where's it gone?" Yondaime says worriedly. He starts to turn the house over, desperately searching. Finally he digs deeper into his waistcoat pocket and with a huge sigh, pulls out the object and closes his palm over it, closing his eyes in relief.

"He's up to something." Naruto says as he glances at Jiraiya, but the Sennin is non-committal and just stares deliberately at the scenery. "All right then keep your secrets."

"Hrrrmmph." Jiraiya responds.

"But I know you have something to do with it."

"Good gracious me! Little old me?"

"Well you are the one who wrote those Icha Icha Paradise books. Before you came along, we Uzumakis were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with Gamabunta, I was barely involved. All I did was give your father a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh really?"

As the cart drives past, ninja children are drawn to the sight of the Sennin and his cart. They run behind the cart, shouting, "Jiraiya! Jiraiya! Fireworks? Jiraiya?"

A grumpy old ninja with a grim look is raking his yard. His wife comes out and she looks on in disapproval. Jiraiya pretends to ignore the children. They come to a halt as the cart keeps on going away.

"Awwww." The ninja children say in disappointment

Fireworks go off from the cart. The ninja children cheer and Jiraiya laughs. The grumpy old ninja chuckles, but the grumpy old ninja wife gives a nagging look to the grumpy old ninja, so the grumpy old ninja restores his grumpy look.

"Ero-sennin, I'm glad you're back." Naruto says before he jumps off the cart.

"So am I, dear boy! So am I." Jiraiya yells as the cart continues on. Outside of Bag End, Jiraiya pulls up his cart. He gets down and goes through the gate which bears a sign saying: "No admittance except on party business." Jiraiya knocks on the door.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Yondaime yells from within.

"And what about very old friends?" Jiraiya asks to which Yondaime opens the door

"Jiraiya?" Yondaime asks amazed.

"Yondaime Uzumaki!"

"My dear Jiraiya!" Yondaime gives Jiraiya a hug.

"Good to see you! Eighty years old ((1))...who would believe it?" He looks at Yondaime in astonishment. "You haven't aged a day." Yondaime and Jiraiya laugh as Yondaime bids Jiraiya inside.

"Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome!" Yondaime says as he closes door and takes Jiraiya's scroll. "Oh, here we are. Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Wineyard left. 1296 --very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha!" Yondaime hangs up Jiraiya's scroll and disappears down the corridor on his hunt for refreshments. "It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you." Jiraiya responds. He backs into one of the low chandeliers in the Uzumaki house; he steadies it, but then bumps his head onto one of Naruto's training bags hanging from the roof "Ooooff!"Nursing the pain he enters Yondaime's study and sees the map of the Lonely Mountain mounted on a frame. He picks it up to examine it. Meanwhile, Yondaime is pottering around in the kitchen.

"I was expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle ... Oh, there's some cheese here- oh no, that won't do. Err, we got raspberry jam and an apple tart ... Not much for leftovers, I'm afraid. Oh, no -we're all right! I've found some ramen cups that are not used." Yondaime says before he enters the study and grabs his ramen from near the desk. "I could make you some eggs if you like...oh, Jiraiya?"

"Just tea, thank you." Jiraiya says appearing behind Yondaime.

"Oh, right!" Yondaime eat some of his ramen before responding with mouthful of ramen. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

"Oh no, not at all." Jiraiya sits down on a chair just inside the kitchen entrance.

There is a sudden, incessant knocking on the door and a woman shouting, "Yondaime! Yondaime Uzumaki!"

"I'm not at home! Yondaime whispers. He tiptoes up to the front window and peers out to identify the unwanted visitor. "It's Baki & Anko Mitarashi!"

"I know you're in there!" Anko yells from outside.

"They're after the house. They've never forgiven me for living this long!" Yondaime says with alarm. Still armed with his ramen, Yondaime disappears hurriedly into the kitchen. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" Yondaime puts down his ramen and stares out his window while Jiraiya tries to make himself comfortable at the empty ramen cup filled table. "I want to see mountains again, mountains Jiraiya! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!" He hurries to prepare the tea while shoves the empty ramen cups into the trash can.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan then." Jiraiya says lifting the lid of the tea pot as Yondaime starts to pour water into it.

"Oh, thank you."

"Naruto suspects something."

"'Course he does. He's an Uzumaki! Not some block-headedBracegirdle from Hardbottle."

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes."

"He's very fond of you; after all you are his only parent still living, since his mother died..."

Yondaime pauses and looks away. An expression of pain and regret comes over his face. "I know..." Yondaime again wanders over to his window. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him." He chuckles, "I think, in his heart, Naruto's still in love with Konoha: the woods, the fields … little rivers, they remind him of his mother... I'm old, Jiraiya." Yondaime comes away from the window. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Jiraiya's gaze is drawn downwards to Yondaime's ninja vest pocket as Yondaime's fingers begin to fidget with something inside it and Jiraiya frowns.

"I feel thin -- sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread." He sits down wearily at the table. "I need a holiday... a very long holiday... and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening falls on Konoton. Yondaime and Jiraiya sit peacefully smoking pipe outside Bag End. Below them, in the party field, sounds of laughter and revelry float up from a growing crowd of Ninjas preparing for their evening's entertainment. Torches and candles light a festive scene and everywhere food is rapidly filling up the space on wooden trestles

"Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing." Yondaime says before he blows a large ring of smoke which hangs gently in the still air.

Jiraiya regards it for a moment, and then, sucking his cheeks in and out, blows a majestic, full-rigged ship that sails right through the ring. "This will be a marvelous night Yondaime..."

"Ahh! Jiraiya, my old friend, this will be a night to remember!"

-----TBC-----

Whoo, done, finally, dang it's hard remembering all those lines. Oh well, anyway I'm glad you all liked the story so far, and any added characters that I forgot to mention in the first chapter will be added later on, when I figure out who they are, and will be added either before or in the chapter they appear in.

((1)) I aged Yondaime a lot so he'd fit into the role that Bilbo was in Lord of the Rings, not quite Bilbo's age, but still pretty old.

Please review and thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. A Long Expected Party

Hey Voldemort leave those spell books alone, here go watch Lord of the Rings (puts in DVD and turns it on) Have fun, I have to work on getting this story up…uh, Voldemort do the disclaimer!

Voldemort: (pauses movie) Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings (except the DVDs) or Naruto they belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thanks V, now let's get started, lights, camera, action! (Nothing happens) Roll the dang clip already!

---Chapter 3---

---A Long- Expected Party---

Yondaime's party is in full swing; the fireworks are going off and festivities are well underway. Meanwhile some ninjas come in, staggering under the load of a huge birthday-cake, candles already lit. Others, including Naruto, are dancing to music being played by the band. Shino casts sidelong glances at a young ninja woman, who is dancing nearby to where he is sitting, but when she looks in his direction he turns back to his drink.

Yondaime meanwhile is greeting his guests, "Hello, hello, Fatty Bolger, lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!"

Naruto finally takes a break from dancing and sits next to Shino at the table and he turns to face him.

"Go on Shino, ask Shizune for a dance," Naruto says, but Shino just shakes his head.

"No, it's alright, Naruto, I think I'll just have another glass of sake," Shino says and starts to get up and move away to get another drink when Naruto takes his cup away.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto says and pushes Shino over to where Shizune is dancing and they both start to dance with each other and Naruto laughs happily. Meanwhile Jiraiya sets off another fire work which flies high up and explodes over the party in a huge glittering umbrella before turning into shurikens and whizzing away from the party into the distance. Jiraiya leaves his fireworks for a little bit to go dance with the other ninjas.

Yondaime, however, has some young ninja children sitting in front of him and he is telling stories to them about one of his adventures with a group of trolls. "There I was, at the mercy of three monstrous night snakes!(1) And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to eat us, whether we would be swallowed whole or whether they should warp their coils around us one by one and squash us into jelly." A young ninja child gasps and leans forward to hear more. "They spent so much time arguing the wither-tos and why-fors, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees — poof!" The children gasp and one falls back in surprise before sitting back up. "And turned them all to stone!"

Jiraiya has finally left the dance floor and retrieved some new fireworks from his cart and heads over to a group of children waiting for him.

A young ninja by the name Shikamaru Nara appears from behind a nearby tent and signals to his friend, Kiba Inuzuka, who climbs into the cart and begins looking through the fireworks.

"Quickly!" Shikamaru says as he keeps an eye on Jiraiya. Jiraiya has lit another firework which burst up into a busy shower of firework butterflies, to the amusement of the ninja children, who try to catch them.

"Whoa, there they go," Jiraiya says laughing as the firework butterflies fly around him and the children run around him trying to catch them. Shikamaru shakes his head and looks back as Kiba pulls out a medium sized firework.

"No, no the big one, big one," Shikamaru said. Kiba picks up a huge red firework and Shika smirks and nods. Kiba disappears in the nearby tent and Shika nonchalantly chews an apple before he strolls in after Kiba.

Yondaime is greeting guests again, and one lady seems to have an inexhaustible amount of children, and Yondaime greets the mother with a smile. "Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you! Welcome, welcome. Are all these children yours?" Mrs. Bracegirdle laughs and nods. "Good gracious. You have been productive!" Mrs. Bracegirdle passes on. Yondaime watches as everyone has fun when his ears are assailed by a familiar strident voice.

"Yondaime, Yondaime Uzumaki!" Anko says. Yondaime quickly turns to Naruto who has come over.

"Anko and Baki! Quickly! Hide!" Yondaime exclaims and he and Naruto quickly hide behind a tent fold as Anko and Baki search for them before retreating. Yondaime lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you my boy." He sighs again and Naruto chuckles quietly.

"You're a good lad, Naruto," Yondaime says becoming very serious. Naruto stares at his father, perturbed by his sudden change of tone. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am, very selfish… I don't know why I taught you your mother's jutsus after she died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all her numerous relations, you were the one that showed real… spirit."

"Father, have you been at the Nara's home brew?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Well, yes. But that's...that's...not the point. The point is, Naruto... you'll be all right." Yondaime said and hugged his son before they both rejoined the party.

Meanwhile Shikamaruand Kiba have managed to get their firework ready to light up, Kiba lights the firework while Shikamaru holds it and stands up after he lights the fuse.

"Done." Kiba says with a smirk and then Shikamaru suddenly pushes the firework towards Kiba who catches it.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Shikamaru exclaimed as the two pass the firework back and forth like a hot potato.

"It is in the ground."

"Outside!"

"It was your idea!"

Just then the firework explodes upwards, throwing them on to the ground and taking the tent up with it. High above the crowd, it bursts into the shape of a flaming dragon, turns and swoops slowly towards the merrymakers. The ninjas make a hurried attempt to get out of the way.

"Look at that!" A ninja exclaims. Naruto's face is lit momentarily by the dragon's flame and he shepherds Yondaime out of the way.

"Father? Father, watch out for the dragon!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years…" Yondaime said as Naruto pushes him to the ground. The dragon swoops low over the ninjas' heads, flies off and bursts into a beautiful finale over the lake. Everyone claps and cheers at the finale and Kiba and Shikamaru stand up, now covered in soot, gazing proudly at their accomplishment.

"That was good!" Shikamaru says with a smirk

"Let's get another one!" Kiba responds as he picks up a white dog and holds it. Jiraiya, however, comes up behind them and grabs them each by their ear.

"Aah!" The two exclaim in pain.

"Shikamaru Naru and Kiba Inuzuka, I might have known." Jiraiya says and the two look at him embarrassed. Shika and Kiba, under Jiraiya's watchful eye, are now washing the piles of plates from the feast as a punishment.

----TBC----

(1) Night snakes are something I made up and they only come out at night and must return to their homes before daybreak other wise they turn to stone.

Wow, hopefully this one came out pretty well, I'm not really sure, especially with what is supposed to be Bilbo's talk to Frodo, oh well I tried and that's all that matters. I'm glad you all like my story; again if you have any questions about the characters or anything else feel free to ask.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Yondaime's Goodbye

Hey someone do the disclaimer while I fix the chapter!

Voldemort: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not in anyway own Lord of the Rings or Naruto they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thanks V, now, lights, camera, action, roll the clip!

----Chpt. 4----

---Yondaime's Goodbye---

There is a large tree in the middle of the party that everyone refers to as the party tree and ninjas are gathering in front of it as Yondaime walks over to stand in front of the tree on the platform that the band was playing on earlier.

"Speech, Yondaime! Speech!" Everyone shouts and Naruto joins in the shouting as Yondaime steps up onto the platform and raises his hands for silence and laughs as he does.

"My dear Uzumakis and Aburames, Inuzukas and Narus, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots," Yondaime says and everyone lets out loud cheers as their last names are called.

"Proudfeet!" A voice yells out and the ninjas laughed while Yondaime waves at the voice dismissively.

"Today is my eightieth birthday!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Alas, eighty years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable ninjas." Everyone cheers and hollers in agreement. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

There is a dead silence from the crowd as they gaze at each other blank-faced, trying to figure out if they were just insulted while Jiraiya just shakes his head and smiles.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do." Yondaime says as he fidgets with the Ring behind his back before he whispers to himself, "I've put this off for far too long." He speaks up to the crowd, "I regret to announce — this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He looks in the direction of Naruto and whispers to him, "Goodbye." Yondaime puts the Ring on and vanishes.

Everyone exclaims as Yondaime disappears in front of them and Naruto's smile disappears. At Bag End, the front door opens and then shuts again, as if by magic. Inside the hall, Yondaime re-appears; laughing as he flips the ring, catches it, and puts it in his pocket before walking into the parlor.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Jiraiya says appearing out of thin air.

"Come on Jiraiya! Did you see their faces?" Yondaime says trying to stifle his last few chuckles.

"There are many magic rings in this world, Yondaime Uzumaki, and none of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun! Oh you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Naruto, won't you?"

"Two eyes — as often as I can spare them."

"I'm leaving everything to him."

"What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?" Jiraiya asks as Yondaime packs various items in his travel pack.

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece. No, wait, it's... here in my pocket. Heh, isn't that, isn't that odd though? Yet, after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Yondaime. Is that so hard?"

"Well no… and yes! Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it, its mine, I found it, it came to me!"

"There's no need to get angry."

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" Yondaime exclaims as he caresses the ring. "It's mine! My own, my precious."

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you."

"Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?"

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough."

"You — want it for yourself!" Yondaime pulls out a kunai and holds it in a defensive position.

"Yondaime Uzumaki!"

The very air seems to shake as Jiraiya draws himself up to full height and his voice thunders throughout Bag End.

"Do not take me for some simple gennin. I am not trying to rob you. I'm trying to help you."

Yondaime seems to revert back to his old self and starts weeping. He stumbles towards Jiraiya, who embraces him gently.

"All your long years we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, hmm? Let it go." Jiraiya says.

"You're right Jiraiya; the Ring must go to Naruto. It's late, the road is long." Yondaime says as he collects up his travel packs and assorted cooking utensils and hoicks them onto his back. He takes up a walking stick and prepares to go out the front door. "Yes, it is time." Yondaime opens the door.

"Yondaime…"

"Hmm?"

"The Ring is still in your pocket."

"Oh, yes…"

Yondaime pulls out the Ring from his pocket. He stares at it on his palm, and then slowly allows it to slip off his palm. It lands on the floor with a heavy thud. Yondaime runs out the door, goes a few paces, then stops and lifts his head. He looks relieved

"I've thought up an ending for my book." Yondaime turns to Jiraiya at the door, "'and he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.'"

"And I'm sure you will my dear friend." Jiraiya says giving his old friend a good bye hug.

"Good bye, Jiraiya."

"Good bye, dear Yondaime."

Their hands clasp one last time as Yondaime goes out by the gate, and starts down the road, singing.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began…"

"Until our next meeting." Jiraiya says before here-enters Bag End. His hand hovers over the Ring, about to pick it up, but stops short when the Eye of Orochimaru flashes in his mind. Jiraiya rises and sits himself by the fireplace.

"Its mine, my own, my precious!" Yondaime's voice echoes in Jiraiya's mind as he stares at the fire.

"Riddles in the Dark..."

The smoke from Jiraiya's pipe drifts up as he continues to gaze at the fire till he hears Naruto entering Bag End.

"Father! Father!"

Naruto opens the door and sees the Ring on the floor. He stoops to pick it up.

"My precious." Jiraiya whispers to himself. Naruto notices Jiraiya smoking by the fireplace, approaches him. "Precious…"

"He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." Naruto says. He notices that Jiraiya seems to be lost in his own world so he shakes his shoulder. "Ero-sennin?"

"Hmm?" Jiraiya says before he smiles at Naruto, noticing the Ring in his hand. "Yondaime's ring. He's gone to stay with the Jounins ((1)). He's left you Bag End…"

He holds envelope open, Naruto slips in the Ring, and Jiraiya seals the envelope.

"…along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Jiraiya says as he gets up to leave, collecting his scroll.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asks following him.

"There are some things that I must see to."

"What things?"

"Questions, questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand."

Jiraiya stops his hurried exit and looks back at Naruto.

"Neither do I," Jiraiya responds. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

Jiraiya leaves Bag End and Naruto looks at the envelope in his hand.

----TBC----

Chapter done, wow, that took awhile. I apologize for taking so long. I had to update my other story, but I promise I will work on updating this much sooner from now on. I'm glad you all like my story and I hope to hear from you.

((1)) I couldn't think of a better name to replace elves, and since Kakashi is in Elrond's role, it works out.

If you have a better name to replace Jounin go ahead and suggest it in your review. If you have any questions or comments, just asks or tell me in the reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Fugaku's Bane and a Past Shadow

Hey guys, here's another update I'm grateful to my reviewers and those who read my story before I had to fix it, so let's begin shall we and I do hope for reviews for this chapter.

Disclaimer: _I don't own Lord of the Rings or Naruto they belong to their respective owners._

_----_Chpt. 5----

---Fugaku's Bane and a Past Shadow---

A huge tower appears, rearing up against the night sky, rivers of fire from a neighboring volcano pour around its foundations as an army scurries to build it even higher when a tortured scream breaks the air.

"Konoha! Uzumaki!" Shankaku's screams are heard ringing throughout Sound.

Huge gates at a different tower open slowly outward and nine cloaked figures run out all with their headbands having a scratch across the middle of the village or clan symbol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now in the distance, the smoking volcano belches out ash and fire into a dark sky. Jiraiya comes to a halt on a hill and watches and looks over at a white-towered city, set against a mountain range, he quickly heads towards it.

Once inside he goes to a large library and with the help of a librarian, Jiraiya goes deep into the city and finds himself in a dark room, covered from floor to ceiling in books and ancient scrolls. He shuffles through them and eventually sits down with a glass of sake and begins to read by the flickering candlelight.

"'The Year thirty-four, thirty-four of the Second Age, here follows the account of Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan and Lord of Suna ((1))and the finding of the Ring of Power.'" Jiraiya reads, "'It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared, a secret now that only fire can tell.'"

----Konoha----

On the outskirts of Konoha a young ninja-in-training is chopping wood in front of his home at nightfall. His dog, alerted to a stranger's presence, barks incessantly, then backs off, whimpering, and before he retreats into the house. A huge shadow crosses the house as the stranger draws nearer. Three ninjas dressed all in black with red clouds on their black robes jump from the tree and the leader turns to look at the young ninja, who has now drawn a kunai. Only one eye is visible while the rest of his face is covered.

"Konoha. Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki, there's no Uzumakis around here! They're up in Konoton," The young ninja says nervously afraid of an attack, he finally points in the direction of Konoton. "That way!" He says scrambling back inside and the three ninjas jump back into the trees racing off into the direction pointed to them.

----Konoton----

Inside the Green Dragon, ninjas are engaged in drinking and singing. Cups in hand on the table-top, Kiba and Naruto are dancing and singing.

"Hey ho, to the bottle I go!  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow.  
But there still be -  
many miles to go!

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
and the stream that falls from hill to plain.  
Better than rain or rippling brook..."  
"Is a cup of sake inside this Inu!" Kiba sings finishing the song off.

At a nearby table, some older ninjas are engaged in serious discussion.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire. Akimichi clan members and others of a less than savory nature." Shika's dad says before taking a drink of his sake.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with sound ninjas." Shino's dad tells the group and he continues to expound on his theme of doom to the others. Shino, opposite, pushes up his shades and looks at Shizune behind the bar and she gives him a huge smile.

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Yondaime Uzumaki. Cracked, he was."

"Young Naruto, here, he's cracking!"

"And proud of it! Cheers, Aburame-sensei!" Naruto says as he comes over with another large bottle of sake and fills their drinks up again.

"Well, it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble will come to you." Shika's dad says. Naruto merely smiles and raises his cup.

--Later--

Naruto and Shino are preparing to leave and Shizune is standing at the door holding her pig in her arms.

"Goodnight, lads." She said smiling at Shino as he walked past.

"Goodnight." Shino said as he and Naruto continue on their way. Behind them, an intoxicated ninja gives Shizune an exaggerated bow.

"Goodnight, sweet maiden of the Golden Sake!" The drunken ninja says.

"Mind who you're sweet talking." Shino whispered and his bugs started acting up sensing their partner's anger.

"Don't worry, Shino, Shizune knows an idiot when she sees one." Naruto said patting the bug user on the shoulder before he continues walking.

"Does she?"

Naruto and Shino walk back to Bag End and part ways.

"Goodnight Shino."

"Goodnight, Naruto."

Naruto comes up the steps and opens his front door. Inside, Bag and Naruto enters cautiously and pulls out two kunai. There seems to be no sign of life, but a hand descends on his shoulder from behind. Naruto jumps, gasps, turns, and prepares to use his kunais' when he sees it is Jiraiya and he looks wild and disheveled.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Jiraiya exclaims holding Naruto's shoulder tightly. To Naruto he looked like he had when Naruto had summoned Gamabunta for the first time. Naruto runs into a hallway and opens a chest in the hallway and rummages through it, tossing out scrolls and other items in the process. He finally finds the sealed envelope he left there and he hands it to Jiraiya the envelope, who snatches it and throws it on the fire.

"What are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed "Ero-sennin ((spelling?)), you baka!"

The envelope is rapidly consumed by the flames, revealing the Ring inside. Jiraiya, ignoring Naruto, gets a pair of tongs and picks up the Ring as Naruto watches.

"Hold out your hand Naruto, it's quite cool." Jiraiya says. Naruto looks at Jiraiya skeptically at first before he holds out his hand and Jiraiya drops the Ring on Frodo's hand. It seems to weigh the ninja's hand down and Jiraiya stands up and he turns away from the fire.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" Jiraiya asks worriedly. Naruto looks down and starts turning the Ring over and over between his fingers

"Nothing, there's nothing…" Naruto says. Jiraiya sighs in relief, but his eyes then narrow as he hears Naruto correct himself. "Wait, there are markings."

Faint glowing runes start to appear on the band and a voice whispers, as if the Ring is speaking to Naruto. The runes are reflected on his face as he tries to puzzle them out.

"It's some form of old script, I can't read it." Naruto says running his hand through his hair in confusion at the rune markings

"There are few who can. The language is that of Sound, which I will not utter here." Jiraiya says dropping his head at old memories.

"Sound, the land of Sound?"

"In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'"

Naruto and Jiraiya sit down in the kitchen with tea and the Ring lies on the table between them.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the dark lord Orochimaru in the fires of Mt. Doom, taken by Fugaku from the hand of Orochimaru himself." Jiraiya says glaring at the Ring.

"Father found it, in Shankaku's cave," Naruto said

"Yes, for sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Yondaime's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age, but no longer Naruto. Evil is stirring in Sound, the Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed! Orochimaru was destroyed."

The Ring whispers softly in the Black Speech, alarming, both Naruto and Jiraiya stare at it.

"No, Naruto, the spirit of Orochimaru has endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived, Orochimaru has returned. His Sound nins have multiplied; his fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Sound. Orochimaru needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness." Jiraiya says. "He is seeking it, seeking it... all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the dark lord. Naruto, he must never find it."

Naruto stands up, grabs the Ring, and he walks down the corridor.

"All right, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they Ero-sennin? ((spelling?))" Naruto asked worriedly.

"There is one other who knew that Yondaime had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Shankaku, but the enemy found him first." Jiraiya says and looks out the window. "I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words…"

"Konoha! Uzumaki!"

"Konoha, Uzumaki? But that would lead them here!" Naruto exclaimed his blue eyes growing wide. Two cursed ninjas race down a moonlit road and a ninja holds up his lantern at the sound of the approaching footsteps.

"Who goes there?" He yells.

One of the ninjas brings down a giant shuriken andhurls it directly at the ninja slicing him in half.

Back at Bag End, Naruto is holding out the Ring to Jiraiya who is backing away.

"Take it Ero-sennin! Take it!" Naruto exclaims trying to get Jiraiya to take the Ring.

"No, Naruto." Jiraiya says backing away farther.

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't _tempt_ me Naruto! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand Naruto, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good, but _through_ me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in Konoha!"

"No! No, it can't."

Naruto closes the Ring inside his palm and looks up at Jiraiya.

"What must I do?" He asks with a determined voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto flings items into his backpack to prepare for his journey.

"You must leave, and leave quickly." Jiraiya says helping Naruto pack.

"Where? Where do I go?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Get out of Konoha, make for the village Bree."

He throws a neatly-rolled up shirt to Naruto. Naruto grabs it, unrolling the bundle in the process, and stuffs it into his bag, along with some food.

"Bree, what about you?" Naruto asks.

"I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Summoning Spirits." Jiraiya says

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know Naruto, I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order; he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Naruto; he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name Uzumaki behind you, for that name is not safe outside of Konoha."

Jiraiya helps Naruto into his orange jacket and then helps him with his backpack.

"Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

Naruto was ready and he smiled up at Jiraiya.

"I can cut across the country easily enough," Naruto states.

"My dear Naruto, you really are an amazing young! Someone could learn all that there is to know about your ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, you can still surprise them." Jiraiya says and then he hears the sound of rustling leaves "Get down!"

Naruto drops to the floor and Jiraiya goes to the window, peers out cautiously then gives the bushes a whack with his fist. An "oofff!" is heard from the object of the whack and Jiraiya drags the offender up by his hair and plops him onto the table.

"Confound it all Shino Aburame! Have you been eavesdropping?" Jiraiya demands and some of Shino's bugs start climbing onto Jiraiya to protect Shino but Shino calls them back after Jiraiya releases him.

"I haven't been listening in sir, honest. I was just collecting some new bugs from under the window there, if you follow me." Shino said

"A little late for collecting bugs, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!" The sound of Jiraiya's voice and the harshness of it startling Shino for once.

"N-n-n-nothing important, that is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Jiraiya-sensei sir, I promise I won't tell anyone, don't summon Gamabunta and feed me to him."

"Noooo?" Jiraiya says and looks at Naruto who has his giant grin on his face, remembering the day Jiraiya had threatened to feed Eibsu to Gamabunta when Eibsu had gave his positions away at the womens bath house. He turns a conspiratorial gaze upon Naruto. "Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you…"

----TBC----

Chapter 5 is done and done, woo that took a while, I'm glad that I managed to fix everything though, and I hope you all enjoy this, I'm trying to take the advice of one of my reviewers who told me to mix the Naruto personalities a little more with the Lord of the Rings stories, so I'm working on that, and hopefully it will get better with the more I write.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review. Once again any questions, suggestions on how to make my story better, comments, etc, then please feel free to go ahead and ask away, I love hearing from everyone. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	6. Jounin Passing & Itachi Sharingan Master

Sorry for the long wait on the update, I could not find any inspiration to write till I got a very nice review and I hope you guys review more, reviews keep me happy and I update quicker.

Sasuke: Baka...

Hikari: What did you say pretty boy? (holds up scissors and looks at Sasuke's hair)

Sasuke: Nevermind, here's the disclaimer- _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings, they belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thanks Sasuke, no worries fan girls, I would never cut Sasuke's pretty hair, just a small threat to keep him in line, uh let's get started shall we (whispers to self) before some Sasuke fans decide to come after me with pitchforks for threatening Sasuke.

---Chapter 6---

----Jounin Passing & Itachi the Sharingan Master----

Early dawn of the following morning, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Shino made their way along the road that led to the outskirts of Konoton. Shino, encumbered with some of his bug containers, hurries along behind Jiraiya and Naruto

"Come along Shino, keep up!" Jiraiya yells at Shino who glares at him from behind his shades. As they enter a more heavily forested area and some dense undergrowth Jiraiya turns to face them. "Be careful both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." He turns to Naruto whose blue eyes look up at him with a slight nervousness, "Is it safe?" Naruto pats his jacket pocket and nods at Jiraiya. "Never put it on, for the agents of Orochimaru will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Naruto, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Jiraiya runs off, leaving Naruto and Shino in the forest. They stare at each other Naruto sighs heavily takes up his stick and continues on their journey, Shino checks the area quickly before taking off after Naruto.

Naruto and Shino trek along the countryside, making their way across streams, over hills and through meadows and they eventually find themselves before a cornfield. Naruto walks through the corn and Shino stops and looks up at a nearby scarecrow before turning his gaze back to Naruto.

"This is it." Shino says as he holds his hand out for his pet bee to land in.

"This is what?" Naruto asks walking over.

"If we take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home we've ever been."

"Come on Shino. Remember what my father used to say: 'It's a dangerous business…'Yondaime's voice echoes through Naruto's own as if he was there giving the advice himself '…Naruto, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"

Naruto and Shino set up camp for the night as the sunsets and Shino prepares their meal of ramen, as Naruto lies on a tree limb looking up at the sky fingering a necklace with a blue charm on it. Suddenly something causes them both to stop and listen and singing can be heard in the distance. The voices are sweet and high, singing in a strange language.

"Shino! Cloud Jounin!" Naruto exclaims and Shino slaps a hand over Naruto's mouth to silence him before the two scramble up to a ridge where they can lie and watch unseen. They watch as a group of Cloud Jounin pass slowly through the forest. ((A.N- I'm making this up for the Cloud ninja))Clouds seem to wrap around the Jounin as they walk through the forest and the clouds even seem to dance as the Jounin continue their haunting song.

"a Galad ren i veniar  
hi' aladhremmin ennorath  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen"

(O Light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees  
O Elbereth Gilthoniel  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath)

"They're going to the harbor beyond the Village Symbol Towers, to the Hidden Havens." Naruto said.

"They're leaving Middle-Earth." Shino responded.

"Never to return."

"I don't know why, but it makes me sad."

Later that night both Shino and Naruto prepare to get some sleep before continuing their journey and Naruto is trying to find a comfortable spot on the ground.

"Everywhere I lay there's a dirty dang root sticking into my back." Naruto complains.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Shino says with a sigh. Naruto gives him a skeptical look before he settles back and after a moment sighs heavily before giving up with a pent up amount of frustration.

"It's not working Shino; I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." Naruto complained

"Me neither, Naruto, but just try." Shino says and smirks as he hears Naruto drift off to sleep.

Mist descends over the landscape and on a ridge high up above the two genin ninja, stands a black cloaked figure looking out over the horizon at the area before him.

Jiraiya runs swiftly and comes to a huge stone tower, set on a plain in the middle of a forest. He passes under a stone bridge and comes to the entrance of the tower. A tall figure cloaked in black descended the steps and looked at Jiraiya. He has long black hair half way in a pony tail and red eyes with commas.

"Smoke rises from the mountain of Doom. The hour grows late and Jiraiya of the three Sanin rides to Sharingan seeking my counsel. For that is why you have come, is it not… my old friend?"

"Itachi," Jiraiya says and firmly shakes Itachi's hand. Jiraiya and Itachi walk through the gardens of Sharingan discussing the Ring.

"You are sure of this?" Itachi questions.

"Beyond any doubt." Jiraiya says and shakes his head.

"So, the Ring of Power has been found."

"All these long years it was in Konoha, under my very nose."

"Yet you did not have the wit to see it. Your love of the Konoha ninja's leaf has clearly slowed your mind."

"But we still have time; time enough to counter Orochimaru if we act quickly."

"Time! What time do you think we have?"

Jiraiya and Itachi take some sake and confer in Itachi's work room, amidst ancient scrolls, jutsu scrolls, numerous writing utensils, and a few jars containing strange creatures.

"Orochimaru has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency." Itachi states as he sits down at his desk. "Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Sound sees all — his gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Jiraiya — a great Eye… lidless… wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of the Snake, the Eye of Orochimaru." Jiraiya states knowingly.

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-Earth."

"You know this? How?"

"I have seen it."

Jiraiya and Itachi enter another chamber. Upon a plinth sits an object covered in dark cloth. A large chair, like a throne, stands against a wall.

"A Palantír is a dangerous tool, Itachi." Jiraiya says looking at Itachi with concern.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Itachi says angrily as he unveils the Palantír. It is a perfectly spherical ball, made of some sort of glass, with strange swirls in its depths.

"They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing Stones. We do not know who else may be watching!"

Jiraiya covers the Palantír and the Eye of Orochimaru flashes briefly and he looks at Itachi as he seats himself upon his throne

"The hour is later than you think. Orochimaru's forces are already moving; the Nine have left Akatsuki." Itachi says knowingly.

"The Nine!" Jiraiya exclaims.

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as ninjas in black cloaks with red clouds on the cloaks."

"They've reached Konoha!"

"They will find the Ring… and kill the one who carries it."

Naruto!"

Jiraiya quickly heads towards the door but Itachi pulls a lever and the closes as do the other doors in turn. Jiraiya turns to Itachi and glares at him.

"You did not seriously think that a simple genin could contend with the will of Orochimaru? There are none who can. Against the power of Sound there can be no victory. We must join with him, Jiraiya, we must join with Orochimaru, it would be wise, my friend." Itachi states clamly.

"Tell me, 'friend', when did Itachi the Sharingan Master, abandon reason for madness!" Jiraiya states and reaches for a kunai. Itachi stands up abruptly and runs forward and pins Jiraiya to the wall. Jiraiya struggles before hurling Itachi away from him causing Itachi to land onto his back and they battle back and forth. Itachi activates his Sharingan and Jiraiya looks away but that momentary distraction gave Itachi enough time to knock Jiraiya into another wall and Jiraiya looks up into Itachi's sharingan eyes and for the split five seconds that he did Itachi tortured him for what felt like five days. Jiraiya crumbles to the ground and coughs up a small amount of blood as Itachi comes forward and stands in front of Jiraiya.

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you… have elected… the way of… pain!" Itachi says and summons a snake (1) that grabs Jiraiya and throws him up to the pinnacle of the roof.

---TBC---

Next chapter over and done with, finally, I thought I'd never get that done and over with. I know that I'm terrible with fight scenes so no need to tell me, but if someone wants to give me some advice on how to make a fight scene better I'm all ears.

(1) I figured that since Itachi was working for Orochimaru in this fic he could summon snakes like him.

I also replaced Isengard with Sharingan, since it seemed kind of fitting with Itachi having the Sharingan and all, but hey if you know of a different nickname for it then go ahead and make a suggestion.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. A Shortcut to Mushrooms

Hey everyone, here's chapter 7, I hope you all enjoy reading it. Thanks to one of my reviewers, as I am taking their advice, you'll see what I mean when you read.

Naruto: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thanks Naruto, now on with chapter 7.

---Chapter 7--- 

---A Shortcut to Mushrooms--- 

Shino is walking in the middle of a field of corn, before he emerges onto a small path between the rows of tall vegetables. He looks back and forth not seeing his blond haired companion anywhere.

"Naruto? Naruto! Naruto, where are you?" Shino yells hoping that the blond didn't get too far ahead. Naruto appears round the bend in the path, looking at Shino with a puzzled expression on his face. "I thought I'd lost you," Shino states sighing in relief.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's just something Jiraiya-sama said."

"What did he say?"

"'Don't you lose him, Shino Aburame, no telling how much trouble he can get into without someone to watch him.' And I don't mean to let you out of my sight for very long."

"Shino, we're still in the Konoha, what could possibly happen?"

Suddenly, Kiba bursts from the cornfield and knocks over Naruto, and Shikamaru, close behind, knocks over Shino; they both have an armful of vegetables.

"Naruto? Hey Shikamaru, look it's Naruto and Shino!" Kiba exclaims and Akamaru barks twice in greeting as the two trouble making leaf gennin start to get up.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru says with a smirk on his face. Shino helps Naruto up and they look at the vegetables as Kiba and Shikamaru start picking them up.

"What are you two up to this time?" Naruto asked and Shino looks at the vegetables and a sense of realization hits him.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops again!" Shino exclaims when they hear a dog barking and an angry, yelling voice. Kiba grabs Naruto and runs, followed by Shikamaru and Shino; they can hear an angry voice yelling not to far behind them.

"Hoi! You get back here! Wait till I get this through you! Get out of my fields! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!"

"'Dunno why he is so upset. It's only a couple of carrots!" Shikamaru exclaims as they run through the cornfield.

"And some cabbages, and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week and, and the mushrooms the week before!" Kiba says.

"Yes Kiba! My point is, he is clearly overreacting'. Ah, this is so troublesome, run!"

Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, and Shikamaru stop just before the edge of a gorge as they exit causing Shino to slam into them from behind and all four gennin plus one dog roll down the hill. They end up in a tangled heap once they reached the bottom, spitting various bits of forest from their mouths. Kiba looks up and sees he has landed just in front of a pile of droppings.

"Ooh! That was close." Kiba states and Akamaru growls in agreement.

"Ow, I think I've broken something." Shikamaru says and pulls out a broken carrot from underneath him and throws it behind him, "How troublesome."

"Trust a Nara and an Inuzuka!" Shino says in frustration as he checks his bug containers and other supplies.

"What! That was just a detour, a shortcut."

"A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" Kiba exclaims and tries to get up only to be pushed back down by Shikamaru and again by Shino who walks on his back walking to where Shikamaru ran off to. Kiba finally gets up and runs over to where Shikamaru and Shino are. Naruto laughs at his friends before he stands up and looks down the road, remembering what Jiraiya had told him about keeping off the roads.

"I think we should get off the road." Naruto says looking at his friends before turning back to looking at the road. Sounds something can be heard, coming up the road all the gennin and one dog look up. Suddenly shuriken, kunai, and senbon needles rain from the air and strike the five. Two ninjas appears from the trees and look at the dead bodies only to see them disappear in a puff of smoke and be replaced by mushrooms.

"Replacement jutsus," One of the ninja's, a man with his face covered except one eye, growls and the two start to look around. The leaf gennin sit beneath a large overhanging tree root. The sound of footsteps is heard above them and they hold their breath as they hear them. Naruto looks up through a small gap and sees the two nin dressed in black robes with red clouds on the robes. One of the nin, covered face one, places his hands on the top of the tree root and looks around. Naruto enters a trance and is tempted to wear the Ring as his finger strains towards it. Shino looks over at Naruto and realises this, he reaches over and hits Naruto in the arm, startling him out of his the trance. Naruto quickly jerks the Ring away from his finger while Shikamaru grabs and throws a bag full of vegetables into the forest to distract the two nin.

"Dosu!" The other yells and nin above the leaf gennin whirls away and the two take off following the sound. The gennin make a break for it and they run a long distance and then stop, gasping for air.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asks looking at Naruto as stares at the Ring in his palm but remains silent, not answering Shikamaru's question. Nightfall comes and a black robes nin is patrolling the area and the gennin hide in the trees.

"Anything?" Shino asks.

"Nothing." Naruto says and sighs in relief.

"What is going on?" Kiba asks with a feeling that he is out of the loop.

"That black robes nin was looking for something… or someone. Naruto?" Shikamaru says and looks at Naruto who turns to him.

"Get down!" Shino exclaims and the four get down quickly. The blacked robe nin feigns leaving the area.

"I have to leave Konoha. Shino and I must get to Bree." Naruto says.

"Right, Buckleberry Ferry, follow me." Shikamaru says and the gennin take off when suddenly a second Black Rider, the one with his face covered, appears along their path. Naruto is delayed as the others run on. He quickly uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu and follows after his friends. The gennin jump over a fence and run towards the dock and the other nin is hot on Naruto's heels.

"Run! This way, follow me! Run!" Kiba yells.

"Get the rope Shino!" Shikamaru yells and he and Shino each uncoil a mooring rope while Kiba starts to push off.

"Naruto!" Shino exclaims seeing that Naruto is farther behind.

"Run Naruto!" The three exclaim.

"Go!" Naruto yells to them.

"Hurry!"

"Naruto!" Shino yells from the raft that is a few feet from the dock.

"Jump Naruto! Go on faster! Jump!" The three exclaim as the raft starts to get too far for a normal person to jump. With a burst of chakra Naruto leaps onto the raft but not without stepping onto one of the makibishi spikes that Shikamaru set out so the black robed nin couldn't follow them. The nin stops short of the water noticing the spike and yells in frustration. Looking back the leaf gennin see the nin run away, followed by two others.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Shino asks as he helps Naruto remove the spike from his sandal.

" Brandywine Bridge: twenty miles." Shikamaru says as he directs the raft in the direction they are headed.

"That was too close. Naruto, why did you get so far behind?"

"Hey it wasn't my fault, that masked freak stopped me so I had to use the Shadow Clones so I could get past, but no worries now, we're safe," Naruto says as he lets out a large smile and the others chuckle at how fast he can go from being scared and serious back to his normal goofy and smiling self.

---TBC--- 

Alright chapter 7 complete, and chapter 8 should be up as soon as I get reviews for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Faster you review, and the more reviews I get the faster, I put up the next chapter of the story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. The Inn of the Summoning Spirits

Yea, the next chapter is up and ready for everyone to read, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry about the slow update but I had a 10 page report due for English on a year, and it was a pain or in the words of Shikamaru "It was so troublesome."

Shikamaru: This is so troublesome..._Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thank you Shikamaru, now on with the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

---Chapter 8---

---The Inn of the Summoning Spirits---

The four leaf gennin arrive at the gates of Bree soaking wet due to the pouring rain. They pause, uncertain how to declare themselves to the gatekeeper.

"Let's go," Naruto says and the group quickly runs to the gates and Naruto knocks on the gates. A small peep hole opens high above them, and then slams shut. Another opens, nearer their eye level. A man with black hair, a black beard, and a cigarette peers out against the downpour.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"We're heading for the Inn of Summoning Spirits." Naruto answers and the gatekeeper opens the gate and notices their headbands.

"Ninjas! Konoha ninjas at that! What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Shino answers stepping forward stopping Naruto from giving away why they were there.

"All right young sir, I meant no offence, it is my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad, can't be too careful."

The gatekeeper lets them in and shuts the door and the four leaf nins make their way up the cobbled path, through the motley crowd which jostles and bumps them. One man, a particularly ugly oaf holding a carrot, belches contemptuously over them.

"Out of the way! Watch where you're walking, young masters!" One of the men of Bree says as a cart moves past them. Kiba picks up Akamaru to avoid him getting run over and Naruto, not looking ahead, trips over a rock hidden in the mud and runs into a sign. Kiba and Shikamaru chuckle at Naruto while Shino shakes his head.

"Itai..." Naruto says as he looks up at the sign he ran into and sees that it is the sign of the Inn of Summoning Spirits. The four leaf gennin enter the Inn. Inside, it is crowded, noisy and poorly-lit. They pull back their hoods and Shikamaru and Kiba breathe a sigh of relief. Naruto and Shino step up to the bar, which he notices only comes up to the tips tops of his shoulder while Shino is a good foot and some inches taller than the bar.

"Excuse me?" Shino says to prevent Naruto from bursting out something rude. A young woman with black hair and red eyes in a white dress that looks like it's made out of ninja wrappings with red sleeves turned and smiled at the four.

"Good evening, little masters! If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, gennin rooms available. Mister uh —" She said.

"— Underhill, my name's Underhill." Naruto blurted out and Shino looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Underhill. Yes…"

"We're friends of Jiraiya the sennin. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Jiraiya? Jiraiya? Oh yes! I remember: the pervert, he spied in on the woman's bath house in his last visit… Not seen him for six months."

The four gennin stare at each other in shock and huddle in a group.

"What do we do now?" Shino asks.

* * *

The four leaf gennin are seated at a table in the tap room of Inn of the Summoning Spirits. The air is dark and smoke-filled, drunken men laugh raucously, and several glance suspiciously at the gennin. Shino turns to the direction of the door as it opens and sighs when he sees it is not Jiraiya. 

"Shino, he'll be here, he'll come he's always late remember?" Naruto says trying to lighten the bug user's mood. Shikamaru heads back over from another room at the Inn and sits down.

"Anything?" Kiba asks as he pets Akamaru whose head is poking out of his jacket.

"Nothing, no one has seen Jiraiya-sama for the last six months, he's still allowed here but he hasn't been here." Shikamaru says.

"What a waste, how are we supposed to meet up with Jiraiya-sama if he isn't even here?"

Akamaru whines a little and Kiba looks down at him and smiles.

"I'm going to go see if the bar keeper has any food for Akamaru, he's hungry as am I," Kiba says and gets up and heads to the bar.

"See if there's any information!" Shino whispers hurriedly to Kiba before he gets too far away and Kiba nods. Shino turns back to his drink and after a moment, he nudges Naruto and gestures to the corner of the room. A dark cloaked figure sits alone; his face is invisible inside his hood.

"That ninja has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Shino says and Naruto nods and taps the bar girl, who they found out is called Kurenai and they found out was also dating the gatekeeper Asuma, as she walks past.

"Excuse me, that ninja in the corner, who is he?" Naruto asks and Kurenai looks before turning back to Naruto.

"He's one of them Anbu. Dangerous folk they are — wandering the wilds. What his real name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Onyx, for his black eyes."

"Onyx..."

Onyx lights a candle on his table the light reflecting into his eyes but only the gleam of his eyes can be discerned above the glow of the burning candle. Naruto starts to play with the Ring and it starts to whisper to him.

"Uzumaki… Uzumaki… Uzumaki… Uzumaki! Uzumaki!…" The Ring whispers and Naruto slowly begins falling into a trance.

"Uzumaki!" Kiba's voice rings and Naruto breaks out of the trance and turns to look at Kiba at the bar.

"Sure I know an Uzumaki. He's over there," Kiba says and points to Naruto. Onyx sits up, his attention fairly caught and Naruto rushes towards the bar to stop Kiba from babbling further.

"Kiba!" Naruto says buts slips on some water that has gathered on the ground and falls back, tossing the Ring into the air. As he catches it, the Ring slips onto Naruto's finger and he disappears. Folks gasp in surprise and Onyx is alarmed.

Outside the village, the black cloaked nin turn around.

Naruto, now in a shadow world, looks around bewildered, his bright blue eyes trying to find something. He then sees an immense singular orb, a lidless eye, wreathed in flame. The Eye of Orochimaru stares down at him.

"You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void, only death!" Orochimaru says and a snake seems to appear in front of the eye and begins to head towards Naruto. Naruto backs away, terrified and he gropes for the Ring, unable to tear his gaze from the yellow eye with a cat like slit instead of a normal pupil. Finally he wrenches the Ring off, reappearing with a relieved sigh. Onyx grabs him from behind.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaims and tries to hit Onyx

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mister 'Underhill'!" Onyx says and tosses him up the stairs; he flings open the door of his room, throws Naruto in and shuts the door behind them. Naruto stumbles, falls to his knees, and stands up drawing a kunai from his pouch.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks angrily as he holds his kunai in a defense position.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Onyx says

"I carry nothing!"

"Indeed."

Onyx walks over to the window, and puts out the candles with his fingers.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." Onyx says as he pulls off his cloak hood revealing a young man with blue black raven hair, onyx black eyes, and pale skin with a slight tan to it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks.

"Are you frightened?"

"No."

"Baka, you should be, and if you are but hiding it, you're not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

The door bursts open and Onyx draws five kunai.

Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba rush in, Shino's bugs are starting to form around his hands and neck and appearing out of his outfit.

"Let him go, or you'll not live for very long before my bugs manage to destroy you!" Shino yells.

"You have a stout heart leaf nin, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the sennin Naruto. They're coming." Onyx says as he sheaths his five kunai and turns to Naruto.

* * *

Inside the gatehouse of Bree, Asuma lights another cigarette and he hears the sounds of ninja landing in front of the gate. He gets up to investigate and opens the window in the gate. Suddenly one of the black robed nin raises his hands and a blast of air hits the gate causing it to fall down, crushing the gatekeeper underneath it. The nin run to the Inn of the Summoning Spirits. Screeches are heard. Asuma weakly crawls out from underneath the fallen gate and slips into the gatehouse. 

The Nin enter the Inn, kunai and shuriken drawn. Kurenai hides behind the door, terrified.

Inside, the leaf gennin are soundly asleep.

The Nin make for the gennin-sized room. Silently, they raise their weapons high above them to plunge into the beds.

The kunai and shurikens descend, stabbing at the still forms as the gennin awake. The Nin pull back the covers and realize they have been attacking stuffed bedclothes and pillows and they yell in frustration, four of them being screams of frustration from girls. Onyx watches from the window in his room as the Nin run out of the Inn and take off out of the village.

Naruto sits at the foot of the bed his blue eyes wide with shock that Onyx had been right; the rest of the sleeping gennin, awakened by the screams and yells, lean wide-eyed against the headboard.

"What in the world are they?" Naruto demands to know and Onyx calmly looks at him.

"They were once human, three men and four women, different members of different clans scattered through out Middle Earth, training to become the strongest in their clans. Then Orochimaru the Snake gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness, now they are slaves to his will. They are the Akatsuki named for the tower where they reside, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, hence why they are called Ringwraiths at time, but everyone still uses the term Akatsuki. Drawn to the power of the One, they will never stop hunting you." Onyx said and continued to stare out the window knowing that Akatsuki wait for a chance to find the Ring Bearer.

---TBC--- 

Yea, chapter 8 is done and done. Yes I do know that I called the place where the ringwraiths are from Akatsuki and yes I do know that I called them Akatsuki, but it's only because I don't know where the Akatsuki have their headquarters.

I refer to Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba as the four gennin, the four leaf gennin, or the leaf gennin, so in case you get mixed up, there you go. If you have other questions or have any suggestions to make the story better, please review and tell me, I'm always open to new ideas.

To an Anonymous reviewer of mine, I'm not quite sure what you meant by the time period for the Naruto characters so if you could elaborate in your next review, I'll be sure to tell you when I figure it out.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. A Kunai in the Dark

Yea, summer is here and so here is the new chapter as a celebration for summer break. I hope you all enjoy it. Hey, can someone do the disclaimer?

Dosu: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respective owners. _

Thanks Dosu, ok so I hope you guys like the chapter. Hey Genma, roll the clip!

---Chapter 9--- 

---A Kunai in the Dark--- 

The following morning, Onyx leads the four gennin and a newly acquired pony away from the village of Bree.

"Where are you taking us?" Naruto asks.

"Into the wild," Onyx simply says.

"How do we know this Onyx is a friend of Jiraiya?" Shikamaru asks.

"I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

"He's foul enough!"

"We have no choice but to trust him."

"Maybe but where is he leading us?" Shino asks walking up.

"To Rivendell, Master Aburame, to the House of Kakashi."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Jounin!"

The Leaf nin pause, pulling cookware and food from their packs and Onyx looks back at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Onyx says.

"What about breakfast?" Kiba asks.

"We've already had it."

"We've had one, yes, what about second breakfast?"

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Kiba." Shikamaru says as Onyx walks away.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

From over the bushes, Onyx tosses an apple and Shikamaru catches it. He hands it to Kiba and pats him on the shoulder before walking off. Another apple flies through the air, hitting Kiba in the head. He and Akamaru look up bewildered before Kiba gives the other apple to Akamaru.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru yells.

* * *

The party slowly makes their way through increasingly rough country. It becomes darker and the forest gives way to flat marshland. All go up to their knees in the sludgy mire. The conditions are made worse by an army of midges (very small flies) which attack them unmercifully. Shikamaru slaps despairingly at the cloud of pests hovering around him while Shino is untouched from the bugs thanks to his own bugs. 

"What do they eat — when they can't get a Leaf nin?" Kiba asks as he hides Akamaru in his coat.

Behind him, Naruto stumbles and falls into the mire and starts cursing under his breath. They make camp for the night. The Moon rises as the Leaf nin fall asleep while Onyx keeps watch by the fire. He hums a tune softly before he slowly begins to sing it quietly.

"Tinúviel elvanui,  
Elleth alfirin ethelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui  
A renc gelebrin thiliol."

(Tinúviel the Jounin-fair,  
Immortal maiden Jounin-wise,  
About him cast her night-dark hair,  
And arms like silver glimmering.)

Naruto wakes, hearing Onyx's song. He lifts himself up and stares at the Anbu.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" Naruto asks.

"'Tis the Lay of Lúthien. The Jounin-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." Onyx says sadly.

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

Onyx sighs, his face bears a hint of tears, and he turns back to Naruto.

"Get some sleep, Naruto." He says and Naruto nodds knowing better than to argue.

* * *

Itachi is in the Chamber of the Palantír at Sharingan. His hand is suspended over the Stone, and a fiery light is in its depths. The eye of Orochimaru appears within the Palantir. Itachi, eyes closed, appears to be communicating with Orochimaru by pure thought. 

"The power of Sharingan is at your command, Orochimaru, Lord of Sound." Itachi says.

"Build me an army worthy of Sound!" Orochimaru says.

Itachi is sitting on a chair in one of his chambers, his arms wound about him. He looks haunted as three puny Sound Gennin file into the room.

"What orders from Sound my Lord? What does the Eye command?" One of the nins asks.

"We have work to do." Itachi says.

Huge trees are being felled, their creaks and groans like cries of pain as they are brought crashing down by Sound nin. On the pinnacle of Sharingan, Jiraiya, dishevelled and scarred, wakes. He slowly pushes himself up and moves to the edge and peers down at the activity surrounding the tower.

"The trees are strong, my Lord. Their roots go deep." The Sound gennin from earlier says and Itachi turns his red eyes to him.

"Rip them all down!" Itachi says.

* * *

Onyx and the Leaf nin have left the marshland behind and are now crossing rough rocky country. Onyx stops and looks at the ruins atop a tall hill. 

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Onyx tells the group. The gennin, weary from the long travel, fling off their packs and settle down in an overhang near the hill's summit. Onyx opens a bundle, revealing four double sided kunai and four windmill shurikens. He hands them to his companions, well more like throws them at the four before speaking.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." Onyx says getting up and walking off leaving the four gennin.

Naruto wakes up with a start later that night and sees Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino gathered around a fire looking through their packs.

"How troublesome, my chip bag burst open." Shikamaru says as he pulls out an open chip bag.

"Can I have some ramen?" Kiba asks referring to the pot over the fire.

"Okay. Want some chips Shino?"

"What are you doing!" Naruto exclaims.

"Chips, rice balls, and some ramen, we're eating it baka, you ask such troublesome questions." Shikamaru says.

"We saved some ramen for you, Naruto." Kiba says holding out a ramen cup to Naruto who, for once, ignores it as he runs over and starts to put the fire out.

"Put it out, you bakas! Put it out!" Naruto exclaims getting burned a few times as he pats and throws dirt on the fire, trying to douse the flames.

"Hey, watch it Naruto! Great now there's ash in the food!" Kiba says. Suddenly, an Akatsuki's cry pierces the darkness. The leaf gennin jump up startled and look over the lip of the overhang, they see five Akatsuki members closing in on Amon Sûl. The gennin unsheathe their new weapons and run up the steps, towards the ruins.

"Go!" Naruto yells and the dark night surrounds them as they climb to the top. The leaf nin stand in the ring of broken pillars of the old ruin, eyes darting about; shadows rise out of the dark. The Akatsuki surround them, pulling out various weapons. Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru prepare to defend Naruto.

"Back you demons!" Shino yells and his bugs react to there summoners command coming out of his sleeves as he holds his hands out. As Shino rushes forward to the leader of the nine he is blown away by the nin that the group saw on the road after they fell down the cliff. He was the one that spoke to the one called Dosu, he has brown hair with his headband tied around his forehead, and small holes in the middle of his hands. Shino and he begin to fight but Shino is quickly thrown to the side. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru quickly close the gap in front of Naruto and start to fight Dosu and another male nin with blond hair over one of his eyes, but they too are quickly cast aside and the Akatsuki advance on Naruto.

Naruto gasps as seeing his friends thrown to the side like rag dolls and quickly starts to form seals for an attack. He summons his shadow clones and has them start to run to his friends when the leader, a man with silver hair and two red marking on his forehead, pulls a bone from his body and slashes through the clones causing them to disappear with a puff of smoke. Naruto backs across the hill as he sees the leader begin to advance on him, he quickly throws the double bladed kunai at the man who knocks it away with his bone now turned sword. Naruto then throws the windmill shuriken only to see it get knocked to the side by a blast of wind from the one that Shino fought with. Naruto stumbles, falls, and crawls backward until he is backed against a fallen column.

Naruto quickly brings out the Ring from his pocket and immediately, the leader of the Akatsuki quickens his approach on Naruto, raising his bone sword as he does. Naruto tries to scramble back, but has nowhere to go. He slips on the Ring and the world changes. The Akatsukis true corpse forms are revealed to him, shining like ghostly ninjas. There are nine of them now instead of the seven that appeared at Bree; they are four girls and five men. The Leader of the Akatsuki reaches out for the Ring, and the Ring responds, lifting Naruto's own hand towards the ninja.

Naruto immediately yanks his hand back and sees the coldness in the Leader's eyes as they angrily bore into his own blue ones. The Leader stabs him through the left shoulder with his bone sword, pinning him to the ground, then reaches again for the Ring as Naruto yells out in pain and struggles against the sword. As he does Onyx leaps over Naruto and attacks the Akatsuki with both weapons and fire jutsus. The Leader withdraws his sword and Onyx slices it in half. The half the Leader is holding is replaced in his body while he leaves the other half. Naruto quickly yanks the Ring from his finger and he reappears gasping for air.

"Ah!" Naruto screams as pain rushes through him.

"Naruto!" Shino yells and rushes to his side with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru.

"Shino!"

Onyx continues to fight the Akatsuki and quickly performs the hand seals for another large fire ball jutsu and he quickly sets them on fire once the jutsu is finished, effectively driving them away.

"Onyx! Help him, Onyx!" Shino yells and Onyx rushes over to the Leaf nin. He picks up the left over bone sword and sighs heavily.

"He's been stabbed by a Kaguya bone blade." Onyx says as sighs as the bone dissolves. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Jounin medicine."

Onyx carries Naruto over his shoulder and proceeds to leave Amon Sûl, the other Leaf gennin following closely behind them. Akatsuki cries are still heard in the area.

"Hurry!" Onyx exclaims.

"We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Shino says.

"Jiraiya…" Naruto whispers.

"Hold on, Naruto." Onyx whispers to the weakening blond.

"Jiraiya!"

---TBC--- 

Ah! Naruto has been stabbed and now he is suffering, what will happen next. Well you'll have to read to find out. I know I'm not the greatest at fight scenes, but I did my best and tried to include the characters attacks normal attack sat some points.

I need help on some parts though, as Lord of the Rings fans know there are orcs, Urukai (spelling?), and cave trolls in the movies, however, I can not decide on what to do for casting these parts in my story, so if you have any suggestions please review and tell me them. I always like getting ideas from my reviewers. I'm thinking of casting snakes for the troll parts but I don't know what to do about the Urukai, so if you have an idea on what or who to cast as the Urukai and cave trolls then please tell me.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Flight to the Ford

Hey, I've decided who will be cast for the bad guys rolls, well the army parts anyway, the orcs will be Sound nin, the trolls will be snake summons, and the Urukai will be Stone nin. If I missed anything I'll figure it out as I write.

Anyway let's get started, someone do the disclaimer please.

Temari: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto they belong to their respected owners._

Thanks Temari, alright let's get started, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

---Chapter 10---

---Flight to the Ford---

At Sharingan, giant caverns have been opened up and a forge is at the base, where hundreds of Sound nins are working. Sounds of metal clinking rise up into the air. High above, Jiraiya is still imprisoned on the pinnacle of the tower. A tiny white moth struggles against the breeze and reaches the top of the tower. It flutters to Jiraiya, who captures it in his fingers. It appears to sit still in his hand and listen to his words as though spoken in moth language.

"Gwaihir, go, Gwaihir," Jiraiya whispers as a final command. He watches as the moth flies away and he can feel his chakra beginning to return but to slow for his liking.

Down in the Caverns of Sharingan the forging of weapons and armor is well underway. Hundreds of helmets, kunai, shuriken, windmill shuriken, senbou needles, and other weapons are piling up and Itachi observes all of the activity with pride. Deep in the pits, Sound chunnin and gennin are tending strange moving formations in the mud. Groans issue from within the mounds and something appears to be struggling to get out. A giant ninja emerges, killing the Sound nin who has been helping it to be born. The ninja is massive, towering above the smaller Sound nin, with huge muscles, and covered in slime.

"What is it my lord?" A Sound gennin asks apprehensively.

"It is a Stone Ninja," Itachi answers as he gazes at his creation in rapt admiration..

* * *

Back in the forest, the Leaf gennin and Onyx rest beneath a gathering of huge stone snakes. 

"Look, Naruto! It's Yondaime's night snakes!" Kiba says trying to get Naruto to respond while Shino feels Naruto's forehead.

"Naruto?" Shino says and turns to Onyx, "He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Kiba asks resulting in Shikamaru hitting him upside the head for even thinking like that.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become an Akatsuki like them." Onyx says and Naruto gasps. An Akatsuki cry is heard from a distance and Naruto cries out as if in answer to them.

"They're close." Shikamaru says as he covers Naruto with a spare blanket trying to warm him up.

"Shino, do you know Athelas plant?" Oyx asks taking Shino aside.

"Athelas?" Shino asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Kingsfoil?"

"Kingsfoil — hai, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison, hurry!"

The two split up and they search for the plant in the nearby undergrowth. Onyx finds a small patch and proceeds to collect it when a kunai appears at his throat.

"What's this? An Anbu caught off his guard?" A voice asks.

Naruto, lying on the ground, sees a white light. He turns towards it and sees a beautiful Jounin-lady with blond hair in four separate ponytails, two on top and two on the bottom of her head((1)), approaching on a white fan with a white weasel around her neck. She dismounts her fan, folds it up, and walks to him.

"Naruto…. Im Temari. Telin le thaed" (I am Temari. I have come to help you.) The woman, now known as Temari says. "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad" (Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

"Who is she?" Shikamaru asks as Temari kneels next to Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"She's a Jounin." Shino answers. Onyx chews a portion of the Athelas and applies it to Naruto's wound.

"He's fading!" Temari says and Naruto gasps. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Shikamaru asks as Temari stands up and Onyx lifts Naruto up in his arms "There are five Akatsuki members behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Onyx places Naruto onto Temari's fan, which she has reopened and it is now floating waist high off the ground, her weasel is nowhere in sight.

"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." (Stay with the Leaf gennin. I will send ninjas back for you.) Onyx says.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." (I'm much faster on my fan. I'll take him, plus you would have to run while I can fly.) Temari answers.

"Andelu i ven." (The road is too dangerous.)

"What are they saying?" Kiba asks and Akamaru whines a little.

"Naruto fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. (Naruto's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) I do not fear them." Temari says her eyes set with determination.

"Be iest lîn. (As you wish.)," Onyx answers and their hands clasp tenderly. Temari mounts her fan, with Naruto seated in front of her. "Temari, fly quickly and don't look back!"

"Noro lim, Kirikiri Mai, noro lim!" (Fly fast, Kirikiri Mai, fly fast!) ((2))

Temari's fan seems to shake in response and with a burst of wind flies away through the trees.

"What are you doing? The Akatsuki are still out there!" Shino yells at Onyx. Onyx ignores him and stares after Temari.

* * *

Temari flies on as the Akatsuki give chase. Night gives way to day as they pursue her, from forest to open plain, sometimes closing, sometimes falling behind. Temari does not take to fly higher knowing she would present an easier target from the bottom of her fan, she is able to keep an eye on where the Akatsuki are when she is within the trees and her fan seems to know how to dodge everything in their path. As they pass through a small grove of trees Temari is scratched on the cheek from a nearby branch, she ignores the scratch and urges her fan on as they enter an open area. One of the Akatsuki, a pink haired girl, closes in on Naruto, reaching out as if to snatch the Ring from him. Temari spurs Kirikiri Mai on to an even greater effort. 

"Noro lim, Kirikiri Mai! (Fly faster, Kirikiri Mai!)" Temari yells to the fan and with another burst of wind takes off flying around trees in circles to confuse the Akatsuki. Temari reaches a river, and splashes across a ford. She pauses and looks back and see that the Akatsuki have stopped at the edge of the water. The girls of the group back away from the water screaming, as if terrified of entering the river.

"Give up the Leaf nin, she-Jounin!" The leader, the Kaguya clan member, demands and Temari wipes the blood off her cheek as it is still bleeding and wipes the blood across the three circles on her fan summoning her weasel again, this time it has a sickle in its paws.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Temari says with no fear.

The males of the Akatsuki draw their weapons and urge the reluctant girls of the group to also draw their weapons and to cross the ford. Temari has her fan just skimming the top of the water and she quickly does a large amount of hand seals before placing her hands on top of the water and chanting.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,  
Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!  
Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,  
Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!  
(Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word,  
flow waters of Loudwater, against the Akatsuki!)" Temari chants. The water level rises and a great flood comes around the bend, with crests shaped like large white weasels. The Akatsuki are thrown off their feet and washed away down the river as Temari watches. She smirks to herself before noticing that Naruto has started to slip off her fan. She quickly grabs him and lays him on the ground.

"No! Naruto… No! Naruto, don't give in! Not now!" Temari yells. She gazes into his emotionless electric blue eyes and Temari can feel herself starting to shed tears, she embraces Naruto before muttering a small jutsu. "What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared — save him."

----TBC----

Done, I know, I know, I cut it off, but the next chapter will be out soon, I promise, just review quickly and I'll get the next chapter out quickly.

((1)) You should all know what Temari's hair looks like, if not do a picture search.

((2)) This is actually two things, yes I know that I added words to the Elvish translations, it seems a little odd but hey it works. The second thing is that all the true Naruto fans know about Temari's weasel summons so that is what I decided to call her fan, as you can read, probably stupid but it works.

Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter if I missed anything or you want to see a scene in the stories that wasn't in the movies but was in the book, go ahead and message me, I'm always listening to my reviewers.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Rivendell

Here's the new chapter, ready for you guys to read. I hope you enjoy it and could you guys please review thank you.

Kakashi: (looks up from his book) _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thanks Kakashi, now one with the story, Genma roll the clip please.

---Chapter 11---

---Rivendell---

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad. (Hear my voice, come back to the light.)" A male voice says and a picture of a man with most of his face covered except his right eye appears in Naruto's mind. Naruto is lying in a vast bed when he wakes up and struggles to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" Naruto asks.

"You are in the house of Kakashi. And it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know." Jiraiya's voice says. Naruto wakes up and looks to the side and sees Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya is seated on Naruto's bed, smoking his pipe. The bedroom opens on to a beautiful garden. The noise of falling water is mixed with bird song and leaves are gently falling.

"Yes… I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Naruto!" Jiraiya says and smiles at Naruto. Naruto smiles brightly back before a thought hits him and he frowns before looking at Jiraiya.

"What happened, Ero-sennin? Why didn't you meet us? You said you would meet us!" Naruto demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto… I was delayed."

-Flashback to Sharingan-

On the tower top, Itachi has summoned a snake to flip Jiraiya about. The snake then dangles him over the edge of Sharingan by his clothing.

"Friendship with Itachi is not lightly thrown aside. One ill turn deserves another. It is over! Embrace the power of the Ring… or embrace your own destruction!" Itachi says walking over to where Jiraiya is handing over the edge, completely at Itachi's mercy. A tiny white moth flutters across between them and Jiraiya observes it as Itachi continues to taunt him. Itachi looks at the snake and it hurls Jiraiya back towards the platform. Jiraiya slowly raises himself as the shadowy form of an eagle appears in the background.

"There is only one Lord of the Ring! Only one who can bend it to his will. And he… does… not… share… power!" Jiraiya says and the eagle screeches. Jiraiya leaps off the Tower of Sharingan and lands on the eagle's back. Itachi watches as Jiraiya flies off on the eagles back and his eyes narrow.

"So you have chosen… death."

Gwaihir flies over the mountains, bearing Jiraiya to safety and Jiraiya feels all of his chakra returning to him much quicker than when he was on top of Sharingan.

"Ero-sennin? What is it?" Naruto asks breaking Jiraiya out of his flashback.

"Nothing, Naruto," Jiraiya says with a small smile. Shino then enters the room and rushes to Naruto's side, checking him over and over.

"Naruto! Naruto you're alright!" Shino says with relief. "Thank Kami, you're awake!"

"Shino!" Naruto says and smiles at the bug summoner and laughs at the look of relief on Shino's face.

"Shino has hardly left your side; he was worried that it was all his fault and that I would summon Gamabunta." Jiraiya says with a chuckle.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, and I were really worried about, we were all afraid you wouldn't make it." Shino says and lets out a small barely noticeable smile.

"By the skills of Lord Kakashi, you're beginning to mend."

Kakashi enters the room and smiles down at Naruto although it is hard to tell with the mask on his face.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi says and shakes Naruto's hand.

Rivendell sits high above a gorge which is thick with pines and deciduous shrubs. Delicate, lacy waterfalls trace their way down to the river below. A stone bridge spans the chasm as a cloaked rider upon a white horse plods towards the house.

In the gardens, Naruto is reunited with his friends and they share hugs and Naruto is back to his old self within minutes. As they walk through the gardens Naruto spots a familiar figure sitting on a stone seat, reading from a large Red Book.

"Father!" Naruto yells. Yondaime looks up and smiles seeing his son again, his blond hair is now heavily laced with grey and white strands of hair and his face has light wrinkles showing now. He stands up to greet Naruto and smiles as an energetic Naruto heads over to him.

"Hello, Naruto my son!" Yondaime says as Naruto runs over.

"Father!" Naruto hugs his father tightly and Yondaime returns the embrace just as tightly. He and Naruto sit down and Naruto reads aloud from Yondaime's book.

"'There and Back Again: A Ninja's Tale by Yondaime Uzumaki.'" Naruto says and smiles as he leafs through the book, "This is wonderful!"

"I meant to go back… wander the paths of the Cloud Village… visit Laketown… see the Lonely Mountain again. But age it seems has finally caught up with me." Yondaime says as he gives Naruto a sad smile. Naruto stops to look at the map of Konoha.

"I miss Konoha. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else… off with you on one of your adventures! My own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, father."

"My dear boy," Yondaime says and pats Naruto's cheek and embraces him again.

On the balcony, Shino is trying to pack his bags with the help of his bugs.

"Now what have I forgotten?" Shino says to himself as Naruto walks over to him and smiles at him.

"Packed already?" Naruto asks and Shino turns to face him.

"There is no harm in being prepared." Shino says.

"I thought you wanted to see the Jounin, Shino." Naruto says in a taunting tone.

"I do!"

"More than anything in the world."

"I did! It's just… we did what Jiraiya wanted didn't we? We got the Ring this far to Rivendell and seeing as how you're on the mend, I figured that we'd be off soon, off home, back to Konoha."

"You're right Shino. We did what we set out to do." Naruto says as he shows the Ring in his palm. "The Ring will be safe in Rivendell and I am actually ready to go home, although I was wishing for a little bit of a bigger adventure."

--TBC--

Be careful what you wish for Naruto, because you just might get it. The chapter is complete and the next one will be out soon, but you guys have to review in order for me to put the chapter out, please review.

If you have any suggestions feel free to send me them in a review, if you can think of a way for me to improve the story or if you want to see a scene from the LotR that was in the books and not the movies, go ahead and tell me.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	12. The Strength of the Uchihas

Hey everyone, I have to apologize for Shino being out of character at times, I'm trying to make a concerned Shino but at the same time keep him the same emotionless guy we all know, if you have any advice or a suggestion as to how I can keep Shino as close to being normal as possible go ahead and tell me.

Orochimaru:_ Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thanks Orochimaru, now on with the story, Genma roll the clip please.

---Chapter 12---

---The Strength of the Uchihas---

Jiraiya and Kakashi watch Naruto and Shino from the balcony in Kakashi's study.

"His strength returns." Kakashi says looking up from his favorite orange covered book.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Jiraiya says with a sigh.

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, for a gennin and a leaf one at that, he has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Naruto."

"Jiraiya, the enemy is moving. Orochimaru's forces are massing in the east — his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Itachi you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies is growing thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Itachi has performed a jutsu into the very ground around Sharingan, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Sharingan, an army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Itachi is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Jounin. We do not have the strength to fight both Sound and Sharingan!"

Jiraiya moves away from the window and lights his pipe, deep in thought.

"Jiraiya, the Ring cannot stay here." Kakashi says as he looks back at his book. Jiraiya stands at Kakashi's window, looks out and sees a group of new arrivals in the garden. A man dressed in black with purple kabuki paint on his face, a Hyuuga clan member and two of the Hyuuga clan elders and a group of the Akimichi clan, all arrive in various fashions and stare around in wonder at Rivendell.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it." Kakashi continues as he walks over to Jiraiya and looks out at those that have arrived. "The time of the Jounin is over — my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Akimichis? They eat to ignore, they spend time making their special pills, and they hide away in their part of Middle Earth— they care nothing for the troubles of others."

"It is in Men (1) that we must place our hope."

"Men? Men are weak," Kakashi says. He walks away from the window and wanders through his house as Jiraiya follows. It is a beautiful house, full of wooden paneling and ancient statues and artifacts. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of the Uchiha clan is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men that the Ring survives. I was there Jiraiya. I was there three thousand years ago…"

_--Flashback--_

_Fugaku slices the Ring off Orochimaru's hand and holds up the Ring as a young Kakashi runs up to him._

"… when Fugaku took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed." Kakashi says to Jiraiya as he recalls what happened on that day.

_Kakashi and Fugaku stand on the slopes of __Mount_ _Doom__. The volcano roars and gushes fire above them._

_"Fugaku — hurry. Follow me." Kakashi says and leads Fugaku up the side of __Mt._ _Doom_

"I led Fugaku into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the _one_ place it could be destroyed."

_Kakashi stands near the cracks of Doom, on the same spot where Orochimaru first held up the One Ring in triumph._

_"Cast it into the fire!" Kakashi yells at Fugaku. Fugaku looks at the Ring in his hand and the Ring whispers to him. "Destroy it!"_

_"No." Fugaku says and walks away._

_"Fugaku!"_

"It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." Kakashi says being brought back to the present and looks at Jiraiya. "Fugaku kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Suna." Jiraiya says.

"He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile."

* * *

It is now evening and Onyx is seated on the terrace reading a book. Footsteps echo on the stone floor and the man who arrived earlier enters and pauses in front of a battle-piece of Fugaku, with broken katana raised against Orochimaru. He regards the painting intently, then, conscious of another presence, turns and sees Onyx. 

"Hey, you're not a Jounin!" He says

"The Men of the South are welcome here." Onyx says simply.

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend to Jiraiya the Sennin."

"Then we are here on a common purpose…" he smirkes, "friend."

He is puzzled by Onyx's reluctance to reveal his identity, but smirkes again good-naturedly and turns to the Lady's shrine opposite the wall painting. He sees the broken katana lying there. He picks up the half that still is attached to the hilt, he shifts it in his hand, testing its weight and feel it as a ninja would, and stares at the blade.

"The shards of Raikiri(2)! The katana that cut the ring from Orochimaru's hand!" He says and runs his finger up the blade and cuts himself. "It's still sharp!" He turns to look at Onyx who is watching him. "But no more than a broken heirloom!"

He returns the katana carelessly and it clatters to the ground. He hesitates, then walks away. Onyx gets up and walks to the shrine. He picks up the dropped half of the katana and carefully sets it in place with the other shards. He takes a step back and touches his right hand to his heart, as he looks at the statue of the Lady as Temari walks in behind him.

"Why do you fear the past? You are Fugaku's heir, not Fugaku himself. You are not bound to his fate." Temari says.

"The same blood flows in my veins. Same weakness," Onyx says looking down. Temari walks next to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Sasuke. Ú or le a ú or nin. (The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Sasuke. Not over you and not over me.)"

* * *

In the gardens of Rivendell, Temari and Sasuke stand atop of a bridge. A love song plays softly in the background: 

"O môr henion i dhû:  
Ely siriar, êl síla.  
Ai! Aníron Undómiel.  
Tiro! Êl eria e môr.  
I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren.  
Ai! Aníron…"

(From darkness I understand the night:  
dreams flow, a star shines.  
Ah! I desire Evenstar.  
Look! A star rises out of the darkness.  
The song of the star enchants my heart.  
Ah! I desire…)

"Renech i lu i erui govannen? (Do you remember when we first met?)" Temari asks.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen. (I thought I had strayed into a dream.)" Sasuke says and Temari tenderly touches Sasuke's cheek.

"Gwenwin in enninath… U-arnech in naeth i si celich. (Long years have passed… You did not have the cares you carry now.) Renech i beth i pennen?" (Do you remember what I told you?)"

Sasuke runs his fingers across the pendant on her breast and answers, "You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone. "Temari says as she gives Sasuke the pendant. "I choose a mortal life."

"You cannot give me this!"

"It is mine to give to whom I will… like my heart."

Temari smiles up at Sasuke who gives her a small smile back and they lean in and kiss.

---TBC---

The chapter is done, sorry for the wait I was at my grandparents' house for the past week, so I'll have chapter 13 up either later today or tomorrow.

(1) I'm going back and forth between using this term and another because I'm not sure whether or not I should change it, if you have a suggestion as to what I should change it to, please tell me.

(2) Narsil has been changed to Raikiri which means lightning blade and I changed it from a wind mill shuriken to a katana, I was given the idea by Dragon Man 180, so my thanks to them as they have also been providing me with other good ideas for this story, thanks again.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the Council of Elrond/ Kakashi is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Thanks for reading and reviewing


	13. The Council of Kakashi

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, it's decision time for the Ninjas on what to do with the Ring. First things first, someone needs to do the disclaimer.

Kankuro: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thanks Kankuro, alright now it's time for the Council, let's get started, Genma roll it!

---Chapter 13---

---The Council of Kakashi---

The following morning, at the Council of Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto along with a congregation of Nin, Men, Jounin, Hyuugas, and Akimichis sit in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Sound." Kakashi says standing at the head of the circle. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race, each clan, each village, is bound to this fate — this one doom." He gestures to the pedestal and looks at Naruto, "Bring forth the Ring, Naruto."

Naruto rises, looks at everyone with his bright blue eyes, gives them a small grin, and lays the Ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true…" The man that Sasuke met in the room with Raikiri says.

Naruto returns to his seat beside Jiraiya. He looks a little relieved and stares at everyone before turning his attention back to the Ring. The members of the Council stare at the Ring, mesmerized by it. It appears to start whispering to each of them in turn and each person hears it differently.

"The Doom of Men," A Daimyo says and the man Sasuke met rises to address the Council.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He approaches the Ring on the plinth. "Fugaku's Bane is found." He reaches out towards the Ring and Jiraiya and Kakashi exchange concerned looks. The man's fingers hover above the Ring. "Fugaku's Bane…"

Kakashi leaps up and yells at the man, "Kankuro!"

The Ring utters a harsh chant and Jiraiya springs up and also begins the chant in Black Speech. Thunder crackles as the sky darkens and the Council stares around them in fear and confusion.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)" Jiraiya says. The voice of the Ring dies away. People resume their seats, horrified, Kankuro is amongst them.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Kakashi says looking angrily at Jiraiya.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Kakashi, for the Black Speech of Sound may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Jiraiya says his voice is raspy from the force of the words and the language. "The Ring is altogether evil!" He gives Kankuro a final scathing glance and resumes his seat but Kankuro is unperturbed.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Sound." Kankuro says as he once again stands up. "Why not use this Ring?" He begins to pace, "Long has my father, the Keeper of Suna, kept the forces of Sound at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Suna the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Orochimaru alone. It has no other master." Sasuke says.

"And what would an Anbu know of this matter?"

A Hyuuga stands and he is recognizable as the Hyuuga Jiraiya saw from Kakashi's window.

"This is no mere Anbu. He is Sasuke Uchiha, son of Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan. You owe him your allegiance." The Hyuuga says

"Sasuke?" Kankuro says in astonishment, "This… is Fugaku's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Suna."

Naruto looks wide-eyed and opened mouthed at Sasuke and Jiraiya reaches over and closes Naruto's open mouth.

"Havo dad, Neji. (Sit down, Neji.)" Sasuke says.

"Suna has no king. Suna needs no king." Kankuro says as he returns to his seat

"Sasuke is right. We cannot use it." Jiraiya says.

"Then you have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Kakashi says before he pulls out his book only to be stopped by another Jounin sitting next to him who slaps his hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A young Akimichi clan member says as he stands up. He eats one of the pills his clan is famous for and approaches the pedestal. He raises his fist, strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Naruto sees the Eye of Orochimaru in his mind and winces in pain before shaking his head and turning to look at the Akimichi member. The Ring remains intact with cracks on the pedestal all around it. Whispers in the Black Tongue issue forth from the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Chouji, son of Chouza, by any craft, abilities, jutsus, or pills that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Sound and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

"Ash Nazg." The Ring whispers.

"One of you must do this." Kakashi says and there is silence.

"One does not simply walk into Sound." Kankuro says and everyone looks at him, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Sound nin. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It's suicidal!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Kakashi has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Neji says standing up indignantly and glaring at Kankuro. Chouji immediately leaps to his own feet to glare at Neji before addressing him.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" He says with anger. Kankuro rises as he once again addresses the Council.

"And if we fail what then! What happens when Orochimaru takes back what is his?" He asks.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of a Hyuuga!" Chouji says. Commotion starts as arguments erupt amongst the council members. "Never trust a Hyuuga!"

Naruto remains seated, watching the Ring, with the figures of the council reflected on its surface. He turns as he sees Jiraiya rise to argue with the Council members that are standing up.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Orochimaru's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Jiraiya says trying to stop the bickering. Naruto notices that flames suddenly flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring. He watches it as it speaks.

"Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" It whispers as the intensity of the arguments increase. Slowly, realization and determination dawn on Naruto's face. He stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard. It was difficult but not by much with his loud voice.

"I will take it!" He yells and Jiraiya stops his arguing. "I will take it!" He says once more and the argument dies down. Jiraiya closes his eyes as he hears Naruto's statement, knowing that his plan to have Naruto return to Konoha has been washed down the drain by Naruto's foolishness. The members of the council slowly turn towards Naruto, astonished. "I will take the Ring to Sound. Though— I do not know the way."

Jiraiya walks towards Naruto before speaking to him, "I will help you bear this burden, Naruto Uzumaki, as long as it is yours to bear." He places his hands reassuringly on Naruto's shoulders and Naruto smiles his bright smile up at Jiraiya. Sasuke rises and addresses Naruto.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He says as he approaches Naruto and kneels before him. "You have my katana."

"And you have my Byakugan." Neji says and walks over to join them.

"And my strength!" Chouji says and looks grimly at Neji as he joins the group. Kankuro walks over to them and looks down at Naruto.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Suna will see it done." Kankuro says.

"Wait a minute!" Shino says and jumps from behind the bushes and joins them, "Naruto is not going anywhere without me! Who knows how much trouble he'll get into without someone there to think for him."

"Hey!" Naruto says with a little bit of anger directed at his friend.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Kakashi says in an amused tone and Shino pushes up his shades in response. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru then emerge from behind the pillars to join them.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Shikamaru says, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us! That would be just too troublesome for you."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Kiba says and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"Well that rules you out Kiba."

"Very well, nine companions huh… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Kakashi says and smiles under his mask before reaching and retrieving his favorite orange covered book.

"Great!" Kiba says, "Where are we going?"

Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru look at Kiba in disbelief. Shino sighs heavily while Shikamaru hits Kiba upside the head and Naruto breaks out laughing.

"Looks like you got your wish Naruto," Shino states and Naruto smiles brightly at him.

---TBC---

The Council is over, Naruto is the Ring Bearer, what will happen next, you'll just have to review and find out when the next chapter comes out. The more you reviews I get, the quicker the chapter comes out, so please review.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. The Departure of the Fellowship

Here's the next chapter, it's time for the Fellowship to begin their quest, who knows what lies ahead of them, well one thing lies ahead of this, the disclaimer.

Yondaime:_ Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thanks Yondaime, and now to begin the chapter, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 14---

---The Departure of the Fellowship---

A hand traces runes on a pale slab of stone, nestled in the deep forests of Rivendell. 'Mikoto Uchiha', it reads. 'Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim. (I gave hope to the Anbu, I have kept no hope for myself).'

The hand reaches out, pulling a clump of moss from the grove of a letter, wiping leaf-litter and mud from an edge of the stone, pulling free entwining branches gathering over the smooth, stony hands of a statue. Sasuke, kneeling, lifts his head and he gazes into the solemn eyes of the statue, a woman in a cloak and hood. Sasuke touches her face and sighs heavily.

"Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen. (She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.)" Kakashi says walking up behind Sasuke looking down at his book. "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life, that you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Jounin can reforge the sword of Lords, but only you have the power to wield it."

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." Sasuke says turning to look at Kakashi who glances up at him from his book.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other."

* * *

On a bedside table, a hand folds back a homespun cloth to reveal the hilt of a sword with no blade. Yondaime picks it up and holds it out to Naruto, who looks at him with a confused look. 

"My best friend and partner Nidaime's old sword, Raijin! Here! Take it, take it!" Yondaime says, Naruto takes the hilt and looks it over before looking back at Yondaime. "Focus your chakra into the hilt and the blade will appear. Naruto does as he is told and a clear see through yellow blade appears with small cackles of lightning around it.

"Wow, it's so light!" Naruto exclaims as he moves the blade around.

"Yes… yea — made by the Jounin, you know. The hilt cackles with lightning when Sound ninjas are close. And it's times like that, my son, when you have to be extra careful! Don't worry the more you practice with the sword the thicker and stronger the blade will become."

Yondaime takes the hilt from Naruto and shows him what it'll look like when he has total control over his chakra manipulation into the sword, it is a pure glowing yellow blade. He places the hilt on the bed and pulls out a bag from underneath his bed. He brings out a green vest with different pouches on it.

"Here's a wonderful thing — a Chuunin vest! As light as a feather… and as hard as dragon scales! I wore this on my adventures and now I give it to you for your own adventures, let me see you put it on, come on." Yondaime says. Naruto smiles at his father and begins to unzip his orange jacket. As he does, the Ring is revealed and Yondaime sees it.

"Oh… M-my old Ring!" Yondaime says and stares at it when he feels a killing intent radiating from the Ring. He looks up at Naruto's worried face and gives him a small smile. "Put the Ring away Naruto, please." Naruto nods and takes the Ring and puts it under his black shirt. Yondaime smiles weakly at Naruto before sitting on his bed and turning his blue eyes to Naruto, they have a small amount of tears gathered in them. "I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my son… I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything!"

Naruto places a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder before embracing him. Yondaime embraces his only son back and tears spill from his electric blue eyes knowing that he may lose his son on this quest because of the Ring. He wipes away his tears and stands up again to look at the other things gathered on his bed. He hands a large pack of three bladed kunai with some special paper wrapped around the handle, a scroll with instructions on how to mold his chakra more carefully for the Raijin, another scroll with instructions on how to use the three bladed kunai in an attack known as Hiraishin, and a third scroll with instructions on how to use another attack that was a large ball of chakra in your hand, it was called the Rasengan.

"Don't worry Naruto, Jiraiya will help you learn the Rasengan too," Yondaime says as Naruto puts on the Chuunin vest.

* * *

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathers to bid farewell to Rivendell. Kakashi speaks to them, gazing boredly at the faces before him, his orange book in his left hand ready to be opened and read again. Yondaime is standing with the others that are gathered to bid farewell to the Fellowship, he holds back any tears that want to appear or fall. Naruto stands next to Shino, boredly listening to Kakashi, he and Shino are slightly apart from the others; leaves flutter to the earth. Naruto is wearing his bright orange outfit still but with the Chuunin vest over it, the chain that holds the Ring can barely be seen around his neck. 

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Kakashi says to the group. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Jounin, Nin, and Men and all free people go with you."

Kakashi spreads his arms, and Neji and Sasuke bow their heads, hands upon hearts.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Jiraiya says looking over to Naruto. Naruto nods, turns and walks forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side. Jiraiya walks behind him.

"Um...Ero-sennin, is Sound left or right?" Naruto whispers back to Jiraiya who chuckles lightly before answering.

"Left," Jiraiya says. The Fellowship departs beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Sasuke remains where he stands, and turns to Temari. Across the path between them they gaze into one another's eyes. Temari's face is sorrowful; Sasuke smiles faintly, and nods a farewell. He walks out and Temari breaks off her gaze, looking down and a small tear slips from her eyes.

---TBC---

The quest has begun and now all the action and trouble begins, along with one thing, does anyone have any suggestions for what I can call Rohan and Helm's Deep? If you do please send me your suggestion in either an email or a review, thank so much. Please review, I love hearing from my readers.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. The Ring Goes South

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update I was trying to figure out someplace names and such for the story, but first the disclaimer.

Naruto: Yea! My turn, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto, they belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thank you Naruto here you get a cookie (gives Naruto a cookie)

Voldemort: Hey how come he got a cookie?

Hikari: Where have you been, wait never mind I don't want to know, let's just get on with the story. Oh quick warning there is definitely some OOC with a few characters in this chapter so just a heads up, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 15---

---The Ring Goes South---

The Fellowship departs from Rivendell as the sun's rays pierce the valley. They travel through the woods, over open plains and hillsides. Eventually they pause on a hill in the wild to rest.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Ta no Kuni(1) will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Sound," Jiraiya voices.

* * *

Shino takes two cups of instant ramen that has been cooked during their rest and climbs up onto a rock besides Naruto handing him both cups and Naruto immediately begins slurping up the ramen. The Fellowship is resting on an outstretched arm of the mountains, Jiraiya is smoking his pipe and looking over some of his "data" for his books while also looking at a map of Middle Earth, Neji is looking at the skies and areas around with his Byakugan, Chouji is eating a bag of chips, Kankuro is sparring with Shikamaru and Kiba tutoring them on their defense and attacks with the kunai, some daggers, and of course with the shurikens of all sizes, and Sasuke is monitoring their progress. Kankuro was battling with Kiba and Akamaru at the moment though going through the steps with the daggers with the help of his faithful puppet Karasu. 

"Two, one, five, good, very good," Kankuro says as Kiba does the movements associated with the numbers. Sasuke sits nearby and speaks encouragement to the Leaf gennin.

"Move your feet." He says.

"You look good, Kiba." Shikamaru says.

"Thanks." Kiba says with a smirk and goes back to sparring with Kankuro and Karasu.

"Faster!" Kankuro says and Shikamaru joins in. As the three (four if you count a puppet) spar, Chouji approaches Jiraiya.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're _not_, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Jiraiya-sama, we could pass through the Mines of Iwagakure. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Chouji says before going back to munching on his chips. Jiraiya looks up from the map and takes the pipe he was smoking from his mouth. A faint surprise registers in his eyes.

"No Chouji, I would not take the road through Iwagakure unless I had no other choice." Jiraiya states before looking back at the map. Neji notices that something is amiss while looking around with his Byakugan and looks intently towards the South. Meanwhile, Kankuro continues to fight Kiba and Akamaru.

"Come on. Good." Kankuro says and one of Karasu's blades accidentally nicks Kiba's hand.

"Aaaah!" Kiba exclaims.

"Sorry!"

Kiba kicks Kankuro on the shin and Kankuro yelps in pain and grabs his knee and Kiba and Akamaru tackle him but he remains standing a small smile crossing his features.

"Get him Akamaru!" Kiba says. Naruto sees the two tackling Kankuro, leaves his ramen cups, and runs over to join the two. The three tackle Kankuro and he goes down in a mock battle. Kankuro and Sasuke laugh with the Leaf gennin and Shino shakes his head while Shikamaru smirks at the two.

"For Konoha! Hold him! Hold him down, Naruto!" Kiba says and he and Naruto break out laughing while keeping Kankuro down. Sasuke smirks, gets up, and walks over to them.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Sasuke says and he lays a hand on either Leaf gennin's shoulder. Kiba and Naruto grab his legs, pulling him down on his back. Sasuke loses his breath for a minute and has a look of surprise cross over his face from the actions from the two troublemakers.

"You've got my arm… you've got my arm!" Kiba exclaims as he and Naruto continue to wrestle with Kankuro.

Neji, meanwhile, continues to look to the South, where a strange cloud has appeared. Shino takes notice of Neji's observation and he frowns in confusion.

"What is that?" Shino asks drawing the attention of the others who all look to the South where the strang cloud is.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Chouji says not thinking anything of it. Kankuro gets up from the ground with a hand on either gennin's shoulder and looks at the cloud.

"It's moving fast… against the wind." Kankuro says and frowns.

"Bees from the Kamizurui Clan!" Neji exclaims.

"Hide!" Sasuke yells, "Hurry!" Sasuke rushes around, getting the Fellowship out of sight. "Naruto! Hurry! Take cover!"

The Fellowship scrambles to gather their things, and Shino puts out the fire and hides its remains. The Fellowship hides behind rock outcroppings and under bushes and they wait. In a burst of darkness against the light of day, a large swarm of bees rushes overhead, buzzing loudly. The bees circle the hill, then turn and fly back Southward. The Fellowship comes out from the rocks.

"Spies of Itachi! The passage South is being watched." Jiraiya says before turning to the Fellowship. "We must take the Pass of Yuki no Kuni." He turns, looking up at a great, snowy mountain.

---TBC---

Alright, the chapter is complete and the next one will be out soon.

(1) This is translated to the Rice Field Country, and I'm sure you all that this is where Sound is located but I chose this because it is marked by fields and forests which is what Rohan looks like somewhat.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings please review and the next chapter will be out soon, this I promise, I was only delayed with this chapter because of the name thing, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. The Pass of Yuki no Kuni

Alright here's the next chapter sorry for the late update. Hey who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?

Itachi: Mine..._Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings or Narutothey both belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thanks Itachi, alright,time to get rolling, (talks like a weather person)bundle up for this chapter because it's looks like we're in for some storm and hey if you're walking through the Pass of Yuki no Kuni then bundle up real tight and be prepared because it looks like a snow storm is heading that way. (normal) Alright Genma roll the clip!

---Chapter 16---

---The  Pass of  Yuki no Kuni---

The Fellowship climbs the snowy slopes of Yuki no Kuni. As they climb through the glistening, fresh snow beneath the great blue sky, Naruto looses his footing and falls, rolling down the slope towards Sasuke.

"AH!" Naruto exclaims as he rolls down the hill in the snow.

"Naruto!" Sasuke says as he stops him and helps him to his feet. Naruto regains his footing, shakes his head to get rid of the dizziness and the snow that has found its way into his blond hair, and puts a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring. He immediately finds it missing and starts looking around for it frantically before he looks back up the slope. The Ring lies in the snow, glistening. Kankuro, who is near the end of the line, sees the Ring and picks it up by its chain.

"Kankuro," Sasuke says quietly. Kankuro is oblivious as he stares at the Ring. A look of sadness crosses over his face as he stares at the Ring.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing..." Kankuro says softly recalling a faint memory from when he was a child. He reaches out a gloved hand to touch the Ring.

"Kankuro!"

Kankuro looks up, pulled from his trance, and shakes his head trying to rid himself of what he was thinking before Sasuke interrupted his thoughts.

"Give the Ring back to Naruto." Sasuke says calmly. Kankuro walks slowly down the slope to the Anbu and the Leaf gennin. Sasuke's hand is on the hilt of his katana. Kankuro stands in front of Naruto and holds the Ring out to him.

"Very well..." Kankuro replies. Naruto does not wait, and grabs the Ring sharply. "… I care not."

Kankuro jokingly tousles Naruto's hair, and turns to resume climbing but not before sending a heated glare at Sasuke. Naruto looks on suspiciously with his head tilted to the side in confusion; Sasuke releases his grip from his katana and glares at Kankuro's back.

* * *

Over Sharingan there is a veiling shadow. The bees fly down through a maze of underground workings, past Sound nins laboring. They circle around, buzzing coming to a young woman who is standing next to Itachi. She turns to him and tells him of what her bees have reported to her.

"So, Jiraiya, you try to lead them over Yuki no Kuni. And if that fails, where then will you go?" Itachi says with a smirk.

Jiraiya's toad drives into the snow, forging a way through a growing blizzard as Jiraiya guides the Fellowship along a narrow ledge on the Pass. He soon has to summon the toad back though as it is getting too cold for it and uses a flame jutsu to continue making the path.

"If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?" Itachi voices.

As the Fellowship labors onwards through the high snow banks, Neji runs out ahead after he focuses his chakra to his feet and moves with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm, before sinking into the snow again due to the storm.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)" Itachi's voices rings throughout the mountains.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Neji says to Jiraiya who listens intently.

"It's Itachi!" Jiraiya yells as the voice continues. With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders falls from the mountain's arms. The Fellowship shove themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Jiraiya-sama, we must turn back!" Sasuke yells.

"No!"

Jiraiya steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow.

"Losto Yuki no Kuni, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep, Yuki no Kuni, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)" Jiraiya yells as he does a large amount of jutsus and places his hand on the ground.

The sennin's voice is drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. Itachi stands on the top of Sharingan and continues to command Yuki no Kuni. Away above him where he stands, a great black wall-cloud towers over the mountains.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)" Itachi commands as the Sharingan in his eyes spins faster and faster as he performs a jutsu. Lightning strikes the tip of Yuki no Kuni, sending a second avalanche of white ice onto the Fellowship.Neji snatchesJiraiya from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. The avalanche cascades over the Fellowship, and snow buries them completely. After a moment, they emerge. Neji breaks through first and looks around for everyone as they begin to pop out of the snow. Kiba pulls Akamaru out of the snow and the puppy is shivering terribly.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Ta no Kuni and take the west road to my city!" Kankuro yells over the roaring snow storm.

"The Gap of Ta no Kuni takes us too close to Sharingan!" Sasuke yells to Kankuro and the two glare at each other.

"Hey, if we can't pass over the mountain, then let's just go under it. We can go through the mines of Iwagakure we'll be fine there." Chouji stated interrupting the two boy's heated glaring contest. However, in Jiraiya's eyes there is a shadow of doubt, of fear that lies unsaid. He is conflicted.

"Iwagakure… You fear to go into those mines." Itachi voices from Sharingan where he is now sitting in his study, reading from an aging scroll written in a strange tongue.

"The Akimichis delved too greedily and too deep for their own good trying to find a hidden and protected place for them to stay away from the world."

On Yuki no Kuni, Jiraiya's eyes glint, fearful and he feels the fear that is rarely felt by him start to pour into him but he does not show it to his companions.

"You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm:"

Itachi turns to another page, revealing a mysterious form drawn as blackness and deep fire, with two sparks in the midst of the flame and dark, like eyes.

"Shadow and Flame!"

On the mountain, Jiraiya pushes the fear to the side before he speaks.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." He says grimly knowing that their fate lies in the hands of the decision of the number 1 knucklehead ninja of Konoha.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Leaf nins!" Kankuro shouts through the snowstorm, looking at Kiba, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Naruto, and Shino. None of them are used to the harsh cold weather and it is affecting them terribly as they are all starting to pale and shiver uncontrollably and Kiba is trying to keep Akamaru warm inside his jacket.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asks looking at the blond who looks at him with an unsure and confused look. He hits his head with his fist a few times before turning his blue eyes to Jiraiya and stating his decision.

"We will go through Iwagakure." Naruto says.

"So be it." Jiraiya states and begins to lead the way, the fear of the mines leaking back into him.

---TBC---

Alright, well that's that for that chapter, sorry for the slow update I was trying and I'm still trying to get the characters as close to their original selves as possible, it's just proving a tiny bit difficult, but I'll keep working on it.

Sasuke: (walks over shaking snow out of his hair and spitting snow out of his mouth) Why did we do that?

Hikari: Its part of the story get over it (laughs) you look funny covered in snow. (gets glared at by Sasuke) Anyway, um I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will hopefully be out sooner, please review, I always like hearing from my readers, so if you have suggestions or you want to make a comment then please review

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	17. The Watcher in the Water

Hey everyone here's the next chapter.

Jiraiya: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thanks Jiraiya now on with the story, roll it Genma.

---Chapter 17---

---The Watcher in the Water---

The Fellowship passes south, along the misty shadow of an aqueduct's ruins.

"Naruto, come and help me." Jiraiya says and Naruto looks at him with disbelief as he knows that Jiraiya is perfectly fine, but he walks over to Jiraiya and walks besides him. "How is your shoulder?"

"It feels fine Ero-sennin." Naruto says looking up at Jiraiya.

"And the Ring?"

Naruto looks up at Jiraiya his blue eyes widening and then looks down at the ground. Jiraiya nods in understanding.

"You can feel it too as no doubt can the others who can sense chakra, the Rings power is growing, I've felt it too. You must be very careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." Jiraiya says and watches as Kankuro walks past.

"Then who am I supposed to trust Ero-sennin?" Naruto asks tilting his head to the side.

"You have to trust yourself. Trust your own strengths which I have no doubt that you can do that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested. There are children that are younger than you and stronger than Kakashi."

"Hey look," Chouji yells out and everyone looks, "The Walls… of Iwagakure!"

The Fellowship stands and looks upon a vast cliff face.

* * *

"Akimichi doors are invisible when closed." Chouji says as he knocks his fist against a rock. The Fellowship moves along the wall, searching for a door.

"Yes, Chouji, their own makers cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Jiraiya says

"Hmph, that's not much of a surprise," Neji says and Chouji glares at him and grumbles, but says nothing. As they continue on Naruto accidentally steps into a shallow part of water, his eyes widen at the coldness, and he quickly pulls his leg back and starts rubbing it to get it warm again while Kiba is laughing at him. A great pool sits beside the rock face. Jiraiya shakes his head at the two Leaf nin and approaches the rock between two trees, and runs his hand over the cliff face.

"Now… let's see. Ithildin —" He whispers. Beneath his hand run spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight."

As he looks up at the black night sky, the moon appears. The silver lines grow bright, outlining a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Iwagakure. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Jiraiya states reading the script on the wall.

"What in the world does that mean?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! (Gate of the Jounin, open now for me!)"

The Doors remain closed.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. (Doorway of the Akimichis, listen to the word of my tongue.)"

"Nothing's happening." Kiba says and Jiraiya glances at him at him, looking slightly annoyed. He begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast.

"I once knew every password and jutsu in all the tongues of Jounin… clans… villages... and Sound nin."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Knock your rock hard head against these doors, Kiba Inuzuka! And if that does not shatter them, then at least I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

* * *

Time passes. The rest of the Fellowship is seated around the doors near the lake.

"Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa… (Gate of Jounin… listen to my word, Threshold of Akimichis…)"

Kiba begins to throw stones into the water. Naruto follows suit, but Sasuke stops him and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Do not disturb the water." He warns the two Leaf nin.

"Oh, it's useless!" Jiraiya says hitting the door with his fist and then shaking the pain off. He sits down beside Naruto, and stares at the door. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kankuro watch as a ripple runs through the water. Shikamaru stands up and looks at the writing on the gateway.

"This is simple, how troublesome it's just a riddle." Shikamaru says looking at the door. The water continues to ripple. The rest of the Fellowship watches. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Jounin word for friend?"

The water shivers again.

"Mellon…" Jiraiya says confused. The stone doors slowly swing open, rumbling deeply. Everyone turns their attention from the water and watches. The Fellowship quickly gathers their things and enters Iwagakure.

Jiraiya enters first and lights a candle he has with him; Sasuke follows last, casting a last glance at the water. Moonlight floods into a shadowy chamber.

"Soon, Hyuuga, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Akimichis! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Chouji says from his place besides Neji as the group walks in. "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine," Kankuto says as Jiraiya hands him another lit candle, "It's a tomb!"

Light reveals rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. Chouji's eyes widen as he looks at the dead bodies scattered around on the ground.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Chouji says looking at his fallen and decaying clan members. Neji examines the body of a fallen Akimichi, removes a weapon that is inside the body, examines it, and casts it away in disgust.

"Sound nin!" Neji says with disgust. Sasuke draws his kunai and Kankuro removes Karasu from his back. Neji activates his Byakugan and looks deeply into the mine ahead of them.

"We make for the Gap of Ta no Kuni. I told you we should never have come here, this is suicide." Kankuro says. The four Leaf gennin are backing toward the door. Something stirs in the water behind them. Akamaru hears it, turns around, and then tries to get Kiba's attention by pulling at his pant leg. "We have to get out of here before the Sound nin come, get out!"

The company starts for the door. Suddenly, Naruto is grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet by a long, snaking tentacle.

"Naruto!" Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru yell and grab Naruto to keep the tentacle from pulling him into the water.

"Sasuke!" Shino yells as his bugs slip out his sleeves and wrap themselves like a rope around Naruto to keep him from being dragged away.

"Help! Get this thing off me!" Naruto yells as he grips onto his friends arms.

"Get off him! Sasuke!" Kiba yells as he and Akamaru attack the tentacle wrapped around Naruto and attack the ones coming towards them.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru yells. The Leaf gennin clutch at Naruto, attempting to keep him away from the water as more tentacles wrap around him. The watching creature at the gate releases Naruto, resulting in all four nin being flung back, and feigns disappearance under the waters. Suddenly, many tentacles come out of the water, slapping the other Leaf nin aside and grabbing Naruto around the leg. He is pulled out over into the air.

"Naruto!" The three Leaf nin yell. Neji runs out onto the shore and throws a shuriken which pierces a tentacle wrapping itself over Naruto's face.

"Ero-sennin! Sasuke!" Naruto yells as he tries to reach his weapons pouch to retrieve a kunai. Sasuke and Kankuro rush to the water and attack the beast. It flings Naruto wildly in the air. Despite the Fellowship's efforts, the Leaf gennin is lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face. Naruto manages to grab a kunai and stab at the tentacle holding him but is not released. Sasuke focuses his chakra into his katana and it glows an electrifying blue, he slices through the tentacle holding Naruto, who falls into Karasu's arms as Kankuro manipulates him.

"Into the Mines!" Jiraiya yells and everyone makes a run for the opening to the mines.

"Neji!" Sasuke yells as he and Kankuro retreat. Kankuro runs for the gates with Karasu and Naruto as a huge tentacle uncoils a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. Neji focus his chakra as he runs forward with an activated Byakugan. "Into the cave!"

"Hakke Kusho!" Neji yells and he pushes his palm out letting out a violent wave of chakra with each palm thrust. His attack hits the beast's right eye, and it recoils with a roar.

"Run!" Sasuke yells and Neji quickly runs to where the others are. As the Fellowship race into Iwagakure, the sea creature reaches out and tears the gates shut. Slabs of rocks drop and the roof of the passageway caves in. The Fellowship stares back as the last rays of moonlight disappear.

---TBC---

Chapter is done and complete. I hope you all liked it, sorry I didn't update sooner but I was at my aunt's house for a little while. Anyway hope you all liked the story, please review.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. A Journey in the Dark

Hey everyone sorry for the lack of updates but I just got news a little while ago that my grandpa is very sick with cancer so I haven't been near a computer for very long. Along with the fact that I have to reboot my own computer because it got a virius, but here is an update and because you were all so patient, I'll have chapter 19 up either later today or tomorrow. Anyway, um, disclaimer first, alright uh, Kiba and Akamaru your turn.

Kiba: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto they belong to their respected owners._

Kiba: Fine, 

Hikari: Thanks Kiba, and now on with the story, roll it Genma.

---Chapter 18---

---The Journey in the Dark---

Gasps and heavy breathing echo in the darkness of Iwagakure.

"We now have but one choice." Jiraiya says relighting a few candles and passing them out to the Fellowship showing their startled faces. "We must face the long dark of Iwagakure. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Sound nin, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Time passes and the Fellowship finally enters a great cavern. Jiraiya rests his hand upon a rock with a dark, silver veins running through it.

"The wealth of Iwagakure was not in gold… or jewels…"

The sennin throws his candle down towards a pit.

"…but Mithril, it is a special armor that is placed inside a vest or certain clothing as protection."

The lights illuminates the Fellowship's faces. A vast rock wall drops into the depths below. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused, disappear into the mining shafts below. Kiba leans forward slightly to look closer. Shikamaru puts a warning hand in front of him. Naruto stares down until the light fades.

"Yondaime had a piece of clothing that had Mithril in it, that Thorin gave him, unfortunatly I forgot what that clothing was." Jiraiya says.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift, my father told me about it." Chouji says

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of Konoha."

Naruto looks surprised. They then climb up steep steps on the side of a cavern. Kiba loses his footing and slips onto Shikamaru.

"Kiba! Watch where you're walking." Shikamaru says. The Fellowship climbs another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine: three doorways loom before them. Jiraiya glances from one to the other and back.

"Uh oh, I have no memory of this place." Jiraiya says.

* * *

The Fellowship rests. Sasuke sits beside Kankuro who is checking Karasu over. Sasuke is in deep thought.

"Are we lost?" Kiba asks Shikamaru.

"No." Shikamaru states.

"I think we are."

"Shh! Kiba be quiet Jiraiya's thinking." Shino states calmy as he checks on his bugs. Silence settles among the Fellowship for a few minutes before someone breaks it.

"Man, I'm hungry," Chouji states causing some of the Fellowship to look at him with raised eyebrows. Naruto looks down into the cavern and sees a small figure leaping from stone to stone. It looks like a sand colored raccon with strange markings in its fur. Startled, he rushes over to where Jiraiya is sitting.

"Ero-sennin, there's something down there!" Naruto says.

"It's Shukaku." Jiraiya says calmly.

"Shukaku?"

"He's been following us for three days."

"What! He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!"

"Escaped? Or was set loose? And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself."

A tan sand colored claw with what looks like purple veins or purple lines on the claw clasp a stone implement. From the distance below, Shukaku looks up, his eyes piercing the darkness.

"Shukaku's life is a sad story but was one that was once filled with happines and love before the Ring found him… before it drove him mad." Jiraiya says.

"Is it bad that father didn't kill him when he had the chance?" Naruto asks curiously. Jiraiya looks down at Naruto with a curious expression.

"It was pity that stayed Yondaime's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Naruto?"

Naruto looks down, silently thinking.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Shukaku has some part to play yet, for good or ill…"

Shukaku pulls back into the darkness, wrinkling his nose and a low growl escapes from him.

"…before this is over."

Shukaku crawls off.

"The pity of Yondaime may rule the fate of many."

Naruto sits down next to Jiraiya and looks up at Jiraiya with a sad face.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me... I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Naruto, besides the will of evil. Yondaime was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Jiraiya says looking at Naruto who nods. Jiraiya then looks towards one of the doorways. "Oh! It's that way."

"Hey, he remembered!" Kiba says.

"About time," Shikamaru mutters. The Fellowship starts down a dark stairway.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Jiraiya says and Shikamaru looks at him with a confused and lazy expression. The sennin rests a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "If in doubt, Shikamaru, always follow your nose." Next to Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

The Fellowship comes to a more open space. Broken columns lie tumbled across the floor. Jiraiya finds the start of a wall lighter still filled with oil.

"Let me risk a little more light." He says and puts his candle's flame to the oil which ignites and illuminates a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings. Chouji gasps. "Behold: the great realm and Akimichi city of Iwagakure."

The Fellowship walks forward through the hall, peering around a column. Chouji sees a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber. Chouji quickly runs towards the chamber with everyone else running after him.

"Chouji!" Jiraiya says as they enter the chamber. Bodies and weapons scattered about it. Chouji stops and kneels by a crypt in the center of the room. A shaft of light illuminates it. Jiraiya walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface.

"No! No!" Chouji says starting to cry. "No!" Shikamaru places his hand on Chouji's shoulder while Jiraiya translates the runes on the tomb "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Iwagakure.' He is dead then. It's as I feared."

---TBC---

Alright the chapter is done and I should hopefully have the next one out soon.

To my reviewer Yaminah - yes it was pictured as a play kind of thing originally before being changed into a story, I'm glad you like it, and I hope to see future reviews from you, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Balin's Tomb

Hey everyone sorry for the lateness but my grandpa passed away on Monday due to cancer, so that's why the chapter is late but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Fight scene may be a little bad because I'm not the best at writing fight scenes but I hope you enjoy it. Chouji you're up, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Chouji: Ok, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto they belong to their respected owners. _(opens a new bag of chips and starts munching away)

Hikari: Thanks Chouji, now here it is the first fight in Moria or Iwagakure as it has been deemed, Genma roll the clip please!

---Chapter 19---

---Balin's Tomb---

Jiraiya bends down, and takes a large and battered book from a corpse's hands. Kiba and Naruto make creeped out faces behind him. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages.

"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram… Balin tazlifi." Chouji chants softly as he cries.

"We have to move on, we cannot linger!" Neji says to Sasuke.

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'" Jiraiya reads from the book. Chouji stops sobbing, and looks up blankly."'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'"

Kiba backs away and starts looking around the room.

"'Drums… drums… in the deep.'"

Jiraiya looks up slowly, and turns the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship begins to glance around uncomfortably.

"'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'"

Kiba stumbles back and sees a corpse with an arrow in its chest, sitting by a stone well. He turns towards it.

"'We cannot get out…'" Jiraiya reads and glances at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. Jiraiya looks up in the uncomfortable silence. "'They are coming!'"

The silence is broken by Kiba. Curious, he reaches out and lightly twists the arrow in the corpse. The skull slips off, falling into the well with a resounding crash. Jiraiya whips around to glare at him. Kiba turns to face him, with a guilty look. As he does, the rest of the corpse starts to slip into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket. Kiba quickly grabs the corpse but the bucket continues falling and noise echoes from hall to hall far below. Kiba winces at each wave of noise and looks over at Jiraiya with a guilty look as he drops the corpse on the ground next to the well. Jiraiya slams the book shut angrily.

"Baka! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Jiraiya says and Kiba glares at him for the insult.

Drums are heard booming. Jiraiya slowly turns back, and Kiba and Akamaru turn as well, staring down into the well. More drums are heard booming. Naruto pulls out Raijin and sees that the hilt is cackling with lightning

"Sound Nin!" Neji says. Kankuro rushes to the doors to have a look. A group of shuriken hiss into the door near his face. Sasuke drops his candle and runs to Kankuro. He pushes the four leaf nin towards the back where Jiraiya is.

"Get back! You stay close to Jiraiya!" He says as he and Kankuro shut the door and start to block it. As they do a large hissing sound is heard just outside.

"Great, they have a snake summons." Kankuro says sarcastically. Neji tosses weapons to Kankuro and Sasuke to blockade the door. The Fellowship draw out their weapons. Naruto focuses his chakra into Raijin as the hilt continues to cackle with lighting not harming his hand though. Chouji leaps atop Balin's tomb, grabs the staff that was there and brandishes it.

"Argh! Let them come! There is one Akimichi yet in Iwagakure who still draws breath!" He says. The Sound nin begin breaking the doors down. Weapons crash through splintering spaces.

Neji and Sasuke stand poised, ready to aim their shuriken and kunai. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Neji activates his Byakugan and throws a small group of shuriken. A shrill cry rings out. Sasuke throws his own shuriken when suddenly, the door is broken down by the Sound nin and the battle begins. A wave of Sound Nin charge towards the Fellowship, who engage them. Sasuke quickly pulls out his katana Chidori which is a light blue color instead of the normal silver color and he attacks the Sound nin, Neji does his 64 trigram palms attack and his 128 trigram palms attack, Chouji hits the Sound nin with the staff he has along with his fists, while Kankuro uses Karasu to attack the Sound nin, Jiraiya quickly summons a chest high toad to help him, Shikamaru uses his shadow technique to knock some of the Sound nin out or to hold them in place while Kiba and Akamaru attack them, Shino summons his bugs out from inside him and uses them to attack the Sound nin, Naruto summons a few of his clones and attacks while also using Raijin. Sasuke beheads a Sound nin and blood spews forth.

Kiba and Akamaru pause in the heat of battle, Akamaru's ears twitching and their attention is drawn upwards. Sasuke also looks up as a large snake smashes through the doorway. Neji's eyes widen and he quickly pulls out a kunai and throws it at the snake.The giant serpents scales protect it though and it turns to Shino. Shino stares, frozen, as the snake strikes at him only to reveal that Shino is actually a bug clone. The real Shino is up on the wall focusing his chakra into his feet to hold him onto the wall. The snake hisses angrily and goes to eat Shino when its tail is tugged at by Sasuke and Kankuro. The snake twists its head around to hiss at the two nin and whips its tail back and forth causing Kankuro to fly across the room. He lands in a recess of the wall, dazed. A Sound nin stands above him, ready to strike. Across the room, Sasuke quickly throws a barrage of kunai and shuriken into the Sound nin killing him, and, still dazed, Kankuro gets up. Sasuke nods to him.

Standing upon the tomb of Balin, Chouji jumps off and expands his body to do his meat tank jutsu and rolls into the snake knocking it away from where Shino is. The snake retaliates by using its tail to fling Chouji away and into a wall where his jutsu reverses. Shikamaru and Kiba quickly push Naruto behind a pillar. Chouji gets up and hits a Sound nin with his staff as the snake strikes at him. Chouji ducks, and the snake strikes a Sound nin instead gobbling it down. Chouji takes this opportunity to move from where he is. Neji quickly throws a windmill shuriken at the snake and it lodges itself into the snake's back causing it to reel back with a hiss. The snake swings its tail around at Neji who quickly dodges it. The snake wraps its tail around a pillar and Neji runs along the tail up to the snakes head. He quickly uses his 64 trigram palm attack on the spine as he runs to the head and hits the snake in the eyes as the last points before jumping off. His last two hits effectively blind the snake but it can still hear and smell the Fellowship.

The snake flicks its tongue out and sniffs the air before striking where the other three leaf nin. The three jump away and Naruto is separated from Shikamaru and Kiba. The snake seeks Naruto, who tries to evade its searches by hiding behind a pillar.

"Naruto!" Sasuke says seeing the eminent danger. He tries to fight his way over to Naruto as Naruto dodges around the pillar. The snake peers around it flicking its tongue to try and sniff out Naruto. Not being able to see him while being blind, it peers around the other side, causing Naruto to dodge out of its tongue range. It disappears and Naruto carefully looks around the pillar — the snake has gone. He draws a deep breath.

The snake blasts around the pillar, hissing in Naruto's face. The Leaf nin stumbles and falls in a corner. The snake wraps its tail around him and starts squeezing.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto yells out as his body is squeezed by the snake's coils tighten around him. Sasuke breathes heavily, exhausted but he still continues on.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells out. Naruto manages to get one arm out from inside the snake's coils and quickly slashes the snake's coils with Raijin. The snake hisses in pain and drops Naruto to the ground. Naruto lies on the floor as the snake licks its wound a little before turning back to Naruto and angrily hissing at him. It raises its head to strike but Sasuke leaps down into the recess. He grabs a spear from the floor and stabs the snake with it. It penetrates its flesh, but does little damage except to hold the serpent at bay. Kiba and Shikamaru quickly throw shuriken and kunai at the snake hoping to distract it.. The snake swings its body around sending Sasuke flying across the room. He collapses onto the floor and Naruto runs over to wake him, but Sasuke is too stunned to move. Naruto then sees the serpent flick its tongue smelling the air and it turns its attention back to him. Naruto begins to run but the snake blocks Naruto path with its body. Naruto turns to face the snake for a split second and the snake rears high. Naruto makes a jump to get over the snake's body but the snake strikes and grabs Naruto. Jiraiya turns instinctively and Kiba and Shikamaru stare in shock.

"Ugh….uh..." Are the only sounds Naruto manages to get out as the snake's mouth is already half way around him when he was grabbed. A fang can be seen hitting his vest and going through it. The snake hurls Naruto up into the air and strikes at him again and swallows him whole.

"Naruto!" Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino yell. Kiba and Shikamaru glance at each other and nod. Jiraiya is in shock. The two leaf nin leap onto the serpent, stabbing him with kunai and attaching paper bombs to its body to try and kill it.

"Naruto?" Shino says looking at where Naruto's leaf headband now lays abandoned having fallen when he was grabbed violently by the snake. Jiraiya stares silently across the room, stunned. Shino rushes towards the snake his insects flying around him feeling their partners anger. Broken from their shocked trance, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Jiraiya fight madly to reach the snake in hopes that they can get Naruto out of it.

The snake flails at its head around throwing off Shikamaru. Jiraiya and Chouji take turns attacking the snake with various jutsus while also dodging out of range. Neji concentrates before he attacks with his Hakke Kusho attack. With Kiba and Akamaru biting and stabbing it in the head, the snake opens its mouth to try and grab one of them when Neji lets out a large violent wave of chakra shooting it up into the brain through the mouth of the snake.

The snake stops fighting and blood spills from its mouth. With a long, pained hiss, the snake collapses to the ground, dead. Kiba and Akamaru are thrown against the floor but quickly regain their footing. There is a moment of silence. All enemies are dead or have fled. Jiraiya rushes to the snake in hopes of cutting it and finding Naruto alive, as does Sasuke. Suddenly the snakes stomach grows before bursting with hundreds of Naruto clones that disappear almost immediately. Naruto is lying the ground where the snake once was, on his side with a fang driven deep into his vest.

"Oh no!" Sasuke says and rushes over. He rolls Naruto over when Naruto suddenly groans, gasping for breath.

"He's alive!" Shino exclaims. Jiraiya sighs in relief.

"I'm fine, I'm not injured." Naruto says and looks at himself. "Just a little slimy."

"You should be dead! That fang would have killed anything else." Sasuke says.

"I think there's more to Naruto than meets the eye." Jiraiya says and Naruto grins up at him. He looks down at his vest and pulls the fang out and looks at the hole in his vest revealing a Mithril shirt sewn inside the vest. It glimmers as the moonlight hits it.

"Mithril! You are definitely full of surprises, Naruto." Chouji says.

"Now I remember that was the piece of clothing Yondaime received as a gift, the Chuunin vest!" Jiraiya says hitting his head as he recalls it. Naruto smiles at Jiraiya while Kiba smirks at Naruto, Shikamaru has a lazy smile across his face glad that his friend is still alive, and Shino shakes his head at Naruto for worrying him as he hands Naruto his headband back. Naruto thanks him and ties it back around his forehead.

Sound nin are heard in the distance though and the group looks to Jiraiya for guidance.

"Quickly to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Jiraiya says and everyone nods.

---TBC---

Alright done and done, the fight scene is complete. I'm not the greatest at writing fight scenes so you'll have to forgive me if I did a bad job. I hope you enjoyed it though and I will immediatly start working on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	20. The Bridge of Khazaddûm

Hey everyone here's the next chapter, sorry it wasn't out sooner, I had a funeral to go to and school started so yea, anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Gamabunta: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings, they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thanks Gamabunta, now let's get on with the story, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 20---

---The Bridge of Khazad-dûm---

The Fellowship runs out the chamber into a hall of pillars. The Fellowship is closely pursued by an army of Sound nin. Other Sound nin spring out from the floor or crawl, like spiders, from the ceiling and down the pillars. They surround the Fellowship, who have drawn their weapons outward in a circle.

Chouji makes a hand symbol and immediatly does his meat tank jutsu again and rolls around at the Sound nin squishing and knocking them away. A fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Soud nin look at each other in worry and quickly flee in all directions. Chouji turns back and laughs, thinking he has scared off the nin with his justsu. The Fellowship are left alone. A weary Jiraiya stares down the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Kankuro asks. Jiraiya does not respond for a moment. He closes his eyes, concentrating. The rumble is heard again and he opens his eyes.

"A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world." Jiraiya says. The thing growls, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars, Neji activates his Byakugan and suddenly his eyes show fear. "This foe is beyond any of you… Run!"

* * *

The Fellowship runs to a small doorway. Jiraiya shepherds them through. 

"Quickly!" He says as they run past him. He takes a last glance behind him, and follows. The Fellowship enters a passageway and goes down a flight of steps. The flight ends in a missing segment, and Kankuro nearly falls but Neji pulls him back. His candle whirls away into the vast underworld beneath.

"Jiraiya!" Sasuke yells.

"Lead them on, Sasuke! The bridge is near!" Jiraiya says. They look across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Balrog roars again. Sasuke moves towards Jiraiya, but Jiraiya pushes Sasuke roughly away from him.

"Do as I say!" He yells. Hurt and confusion register on Sasuke's face. "Katanas, shuriken, and kunai are no more use here!"

The Balrog roars again. The Fellowship descend a flight of massive stairs. The Fellowship encounters another gap in the stairs. Neji leaps and lands on the other side. The Balrog rumbles again. Foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths and causing more of the stairs to disappear creating a larger gap.

"Jiraiya." Neji yells and Jiraiya leaps after him. Shuriken whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps. Neji activates his Byakugan and he grabs a few shuriken, focuses his chakra to his hands, and hurls the shuriken towards the ledge. His shuriken rise through the air and pierces the body of the Sound nin. The Sound nin tumbles down from his ledge. Kiba quickly grabs Akamaru and places him in his jacket.

"Shikamaru! Kiba! Jump!" Kankuro says as he and Karasu grab the two Leaf nin and all four jump to the other side of the gap. An exchange of shuriken follow from the stairs to the ledge.

"Shino." Sasuke says and he pitches Shino to the other side where the bug user is caught by Kankuro. Sasuke reaches to throw Chouji but Chouji stops him.

"No one throws an Akimichi." Chouji says and he leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Neji grabs his long white scarf and pulls him up.

"Not the scarf!" Chouji yells. More of the stone steps crumble and fall. Sasuke pushes Naruto to safety. They climb to their feet and look at the now widened gap that separates them from the rest of the Fellowship.

"Steady. Hold on!" Sasuke says. The Balrog can be heard approaching from the other hall. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws near. A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind Sasuke and Naruto, creating another gap behind them. The stairs begin to wobble. "Hang on! Lean forward!"

"Come on!" Neji says. They shift their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where their companions are. They leap across to safety and are caught by Neji and Kankuro. They run down the stairs as the stone structures collapse behind them.

* * *

Jiraiya comes around a great pillar in a fiery hall, leading the Fellowship. A wall of flame whirls behind them. 

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Jiraiya says urging the group on. The Fellowship flees but Jiraiya does not follow, but turns, looking into the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opens its mouth, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Jiraiya turns, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appears in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crosses the bridge. Jiraiya turns to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Jiraiya yells biting his thumb.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto yells looking back.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the summoning Toads jutsu…"

"The dark fire will not avail you!" Jiraiya slams his hand onto the bridge and in a puff of smoke a large toad appears about the same size as the Balrog standing on the other end of the bridge. "Gamabunta! The leader of the toads!" Jiraiya is picked up by Gamabunta's long tongue and is placed on top of his head. The Balrog yells and strikes at Gamabunta, who parries the blow with his own blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the Gamabunta's blade. The monster bellows at the toad and sennin. Naruto gasps and Sasuke runs forward.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Jiraiya says clenching his teeth. The Balrog steps onto the bridge. It brandishes a flaming whip.

"A Balrog huh Jiraiya, you sure know how to pick your fights," Gamabunta says blowing smoke out from his pipe.

"Gee, thanks a lot."

Gamabunta raises his blade and steps up onto his back legs and walks onto the bridge as Jiraiya begins forming a large blue ball in his hand that is spinning rapidly in every direction.

"You — shall not — pass!" Jiraiya yells and Gamabunta slams his blade into the bridge at the same time as Jiraiya jumps down and slams the Rasengan into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Jiraiya and Gamabunta, and breaks before the two. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip.

"Thanks Gamabunta," Jiraiya says, exhausted, leans on his scroll that he removed and watches the Balrog fall. Gamabunta nods and disappears and Jiraiya turns to follow the others placing his scroll back on his back. The flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Jiraiya's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip. Naruto rushes forward but Kankuro restrains him.

"No, no!" Kankuro says restraning Naruto.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto yells trying to get out of Kankuro grasp. The sennin grasps the bridge, looking into Naruto's eyes. He stops struggling.

"Fly, you bakas!" Jiraiya says and he lets go of the stone and falls into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below.

"No!" Naruto yells his bright blue eyes widening to the extreme as he struggles even harder to break out of Kankuro's grip. Kankuro tightens hold on Naruto and starts to leave up a flight of stairs.

"Sasuke!" Kankuro yells trying to get the Anbu's attention.

"No!"

For a moment Sasuke does not move, but then shuriken begin whistling by once again, aimed at the companions. Dodging them, he turns and follows the others up the stairs.

---TBC---

Another chapter done and complete, I didn't like writing the part with Jiraiya falling but it had to be done just like a few other parts that will come in later parts of the story. I had a bit of trouble trying to write the fight with the Balrog, but I hope you guys liked it. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though, the next one will be out soon though, that I promise.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	21. Lothlorien

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, dang school messed up my whole schedule and I had no time to get on the computer, but enough excuses let's have the disclaimer, and, hmmm, Zaku, your turn.

Zaku: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thanks Zaku, and now on with the story, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 21---

---Lothlorien---

The Fellowship exits Iwagakure. Kankuro tries to restrain Chouji as the Akimichi vents out his rage and sorrow. Shikamaru consoles Kiba, who lies crying, while Akamaru lets out a long mournful howl. Neji wears a look of shock and disbelief; the Hyuuga's white eyes show a deep sadness. Shino sits on the ground, bows his head into his hands, and although no sound escapes him a small line of tears can be seen falling down his face. Sasuke wipes his katana clean, sheathes it, and turns to the others.

"Neji, get them up." Sasuke says and Kankuro turns to him.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" He says.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Sound nin! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Kankuro, Neji, Chouji, get them up." He turns to Shino and pulls him up by his shoulders. "On your feet Shino, Naruto? Naruto!"

Naruto stands alone upon the hillside. Weeping silently, he turns towards Sasuke, tears running down his face, his sapphire blue eyes expressing a deep sadness.

* * *

Chortling, icy blue water gurgles across the dale. Sasuke runs up onto a rock. Framed against a deep blue sky, he looks past the mountains to the green gold woods beyond. The Fellowship jogs across a grassy field, halting under the leaves of a forest of tall trees. 

"Stay close, leaf nin!" Chouji says. "They say that a great ninja lives in these woods, a she-devil, of terrible power and strength. They say she can crush a stone wall flat and all who look upon her, fall under her spell…"

"Naruto…." A female voice whispers. Naruto, startled, looks around.

"…and are never seen again."

"…You're coming to us…" Naruto halts in his tracks and a pair of eyes flash through his head, "…as is the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!"

"Naruto?" Shino questions looking back at the blond nin.

"Well, here is one Akimichi she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Chouji says boastfully when a katana appears before his face. "Oh…"

Other katanas and kunai at the ready appear around the Fellowship. Neji has activated his Byakugan and pulled out a kunai. The Fellowship looks around, alarmed. A young girl with long black hair appears followed by a young woman with short black hair, both have the same eyes as Neji.

"The Akimichi breathes so loud, we could have killed him in the dark." The younger of the two females says to which Chouji growls at her.

"That is not very polite Hanabi-san," Neji says lowering his kunai drawing the attention of the two females.

"Neji-niisan!" The two exclaim.

* * *

The Fellowship stands on a platform in the rustling foliage. Hinata greets them. 

"Mae govannen, Neji Hyuuga Hizashi. (Welcome Neji Hyuuga, son of Hizashi.)" Hinata says greeting her cousin.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Hinata a Hanabi. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Hinata and Hanabi of Lórien.)" Neji says. Hinata glances at Sasuke.

"A, Sasuke in Uchiha istannen le ammen. (Oh, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, you are known to us.)"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke says bowing to the Hyuuga clan main branch heiress.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Hyuugas! Speak words we can also understand!" Chouji says angrily.

"We have not had _dealings_ with the Akimichis since the Dark Days." Hanabi says glaring at Chouji.

"And you know what this Akimichi says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! (I spit upon your grave!)"

Sasuke grabs Gimli and looks at him with a small glare before saying, "That was not very courteous."

Hinata glances at Naruto and blushes a little before addressing him. "You bring a great evil with you." She says turns to look at Sasuke. "You can go no further."

She walks away. Shino and Kiba turn to look at Naruto. He looks slightly uncomfortable. Sasuke argues with Hinata and Hanabi, angrily.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven! (We need your protection. The road is fell!)" Sasuke says. Hinata whispers back inaudibly. "Merin le telim. (I wish we may come with you.)" Hinata answers quietly, again so that only Sasuke can hear her words. "Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn! (Please, understand, we need your support!)"

Neji turns to look at Naruto, who looks uncomfortably away, and his eyes fall on Shino. Shino is expressionless and Naruto turns his look to Kiba who looks away, a hurt expression in his eyes as he starts to pet Akamaru and check him over for any damage received in Iwagakure, as when they fled they did not have the time to check for wounds. Chouji glances at Naruto. Sasuke continues to argue loudly with the two main branch Hyuugas.

"Andelu i ven. (The road is very dangerous.)" He says.

"You know, Jiraiya's death was not in vain… he wouldn't have wanted you to give up hope." Kankuro says addressing Naruto who turns and looks at him confusion written in his blue eyes. "You carry a heavy burden, Naruto… don't carry the weight of the dead."

Naruto ponders this for a few minutes before nodding in agreement and giving a large smile at the group who all show in their own small ways that they are happy to see a smiling Naruto again. Hanabi appears, looking less than happy.

"You will follow me." She says but stops them when they reach the bottom of the trees. "The Akimichi will have to be blind folded before we go on, the Lady will decide whether to let him go on or not when we reach Lothlorion."

"That's not fair!" Chouji exclaims drawing the attention of the others.

"I care not, it is our rules; you will be blind folded."

"Wait if Chouji is to be blindfolded then we all will," Naruto says stepping in between the Hyuuga and Akimichi. Everyone stares at Naruto in shock and wonder, and amazement if you're Hinata. Hanabi turns to Hinata and starts conversing with her before turning back and nodding to Naruto's request.

"Very well, everyone, including Neji-niisan shall be blind folded." Hanabi says. Neji looks at them in shock before nodding in consent but annoyed none the less. The group is led a few miles before they hear the sound of a ninja arriving. He speaks to the two female Hyuugas before leaving and Hinata walks over to the group and removes their blindfolds.

"The lady finds you to be trustworthy and is in awe by you, N..Naruto," Hinata says a small stutter appearing as she removes Naruto's blind fold. He smiles at her and she blushes deeply while behind them Neji and Hanabi exchange a knowing look. The caravan of nin leads the Fellowship along a ridge, through the golden woods. Kankuro glances at Naruto behind him. The group comes to the end of the high ridge and looks out. A great glade of trees rises above them.

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of the Jounin and the Hyuuga clan. Realm of the Lord Iruka, a great teacher, and of Tsunade, Lady of Healing." Hinata says, "And home to the Hyuuga main branch."

---TBC---

Yea they made it to Lothlorion but what troubles await our heroes as they continue their journey and what is Tsunade going to tell Naruto? You'll have to wait to find out, but no worries I'm already working on the next chapter.

I need help though, you know how the Fellowship receive gifts from Galadriel and such, well I need to know what gifts should be given to who, there are two chapters till that chapter I believe, so if you have any ideas please share.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	22. Lady Tsunade, Lord Iruka, Hiashi Hyuuga

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, the Fellowship Ninjas get to meet the Lady of Lothlorion. Let's get started right away, Iruka the disclaimer please.

Iruka: Ok, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thanks Iruka and now on with the chapter, roll it Genma!

---Chapter 22---

---Lady Tsunade, Lord Iruka, Hiashi Hyuuga---

The Fellowship climbs a winding way among the great trees. They ascend the path until night falls. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbs a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, they come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. They gather before the arch as Hinata and Hinabi step to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend along with a Hyuuga, to meet the Fellowship. The Fellowship stares in awe. Sasuke bows at the waist in greeting. The light dims, and before the Fellowship the Lord and Lady, Tsunade and Iruka, and the head of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi halt. The Lady's eyes focus on Naruto, but Hiashi speaks.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Hiashi says a small amount of anger in his voice.

"There are only eight here, yet nine set out from Rivendell. Where is Jiraiya?" Iruka questions. As he speaks, Tsunade's eyes flicker to Sasuke's, who looks up. "For I desire to speak with him greatly… but I can no longer see him from afar."

"My old friend Jiraiya the sennin did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Tsunade speaks and her eyes bear a mark of sadness. Sasuke nods slightly. Iruka and Hiashi turn to look at Tsunade.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Iwagakure." Neji explains. Chouji nods and bows his head, sadly.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Jiraiya in life, pervert that he was. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Chouji Akimichi, son of Chouza Akimichi."

Chouji looks up as her words.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief, I too have experienced this when I lost two people very dear to my heart, a brother and a lover."

Kankuro turns his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard, the Lady stares back, and Kankuro looks away, weeping recalling a past memory he had long ago buried of someone he once loved.

"Lady Tsunade what is to now become of this Fellowship? Without Jiraiya, hope is lost." Iruka says.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Tsunade says. Kankuro looks back up at her, unsure. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." Tsunade looks at Shino and smiles at the bug user. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She whispers to Naruto in his mind, casting her eyes sideways at him. "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha… one who has seen the Eye!"

Tsunade's eyes, the same ones that Naruto saw upon entering Lothlórien, flash through his mind again.

* * *

Back on the ground, the leaf nin are settling down to rest. A Jounin song can be heard. 

Female jounin, "A Olórin i yaresse  
Mentaner i Numeherui  
Tírien i Rómenóri"

(Olórin who once was  
Sent by the Lords of the West  
To guard the Lands of the East)

Other Jounin, "Melme nóren sina  
núra ala  
Eäro"

(Our love for this land  
Is deeper than the deeps  
Of the sea)

"A song for Jiraiya." Neji states. Sasuke sharpens his katana as Chouji sleeps beside him.

"What do they say about him?" Shikamaru asks.

"I do not have the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Neji says looking down at the ground remembering the death of his father.

Hyuuga clan members, "Maiaron i Oiosaila,  
Manan elye etevanne  
Nórie i malanelye?"

(Wisest of all Maiar,  
What drove you to leave  
That which you loved?)

"Ilfirin nairelma  
ullume nucuvalme.  
Nauva i nauva."

(Yet we will cast all away  
Rather that submit.  
What should be shall be.)

Shino crouches down to make his bed and Kiba sits nearby with Akamaru and Shikamaru.

"Bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Kiba states and Akamaru barks in agreement while Shino stands up. "The best rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green…" Chouji snores loudly. "Or after thunder… silver showers…" Sasuke turns, annoyed, and hits the Akimichi's pillow, eliciting a grunt from Chouji. "Came falling like a… rain of leaves…" Shino squats. "But that doesn't do them justice by a long road especially the one Shikamaru and I borrowed."

Sasuke walks over to Kankuro, who is seated alone on a great tree root working on Karasu.

Jounin, "Ú-reniathach  
i amar galen  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen."

(No more will you wander  
The green fields of this earth  
Your journey has ended in darkness.)

"Get some rest. These borders are well protected." Sasuke says and Kankuro stops working and sighs heavily.

"I can't sleep here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Kaze no Kuni. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Kankuro says and looks up at the sky remembering his home. Sasuke sits beside Kankuro and listens. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Kaze no Kuni restored." He turns to Sasuke. "Have you ever seen it Sasuke? The White Tower of Sunaga, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Sasuke says.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "'The Lords of Kaze no Kuni have returned!'"

Sasuke smiles slightly, then looks away a small troubling look is seen in his eyes

---TBC--- 

This chapter is done but what is troubling Sasuke and will Kankuro ever see Sunaga again? Well to read the next chapter please review and I'll post it soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	23. The Mirror of Tsunade

Hey everyone, here it is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and it's Tsunade's turn.

Tsunade: Fine, fine..._Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thanks, but enough stalling let's get started, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 23---

---The Mirror of Tsunade---

As the Fellowship sleeps, a glowing figure in a flowing kimono walked by them, and Naruto awoke with a start. Tsunade glided past him and Naruto quickly followed her. Tsunade descended to a hidden glade and filled a silver pitcher with water from a stream. She stood before an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it. The Lady turned towards Naruto.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked him.

"What am I going to see?" Naruto asked. Tsunade stepped up to the basin.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror… shows many things…"

She began to pour the water into the silver mirror.

"…things that were… things that are… and some things…" She emptied the pitcher and stepped back, "that have not yet come to pass."

Naruto had a confused look but stepped up onto a low platform below the mirror to take a look. He peered down and saw nothing but his reflection. Then the mirror cleared and showed a vision of Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Shino from the platform in the woods. Then the Green Dragon Inn appeared in the ripples. Suddenly, fires belched up, flaming from windows and doors and sound nin lashed whips. Naruto gasped and his eyes widened. Beneath grey skies and dark hills shouldered with machinery and industry, a line of leaf nin and Konoha villagers, including Shino, are driven into a mill to work by slave-masterly Sound nin. The Eye of Orochimaru filled the mirror and the shadow of Orochimaru appeared also. The Ring hung from Naruto's neck and pulled him closer to the water. Steam began to curl up from the basin as Orochimaru spoke to Naruto. Naruto made a rude gesture, grabbed the Ring and jerked back, throwing himself off the step and landing on the grass.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." Tsunade said, her voice echoed in Naruto's head, "It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking: it has already begun. He will try to take the Ring, you know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all."

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." Naruto said silently and looked down at the ring. Opening his palm, he offered the Ring to her.

"You offer it to me freely and I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

She approached Naruto and placed her hand over the Ring, her hand quivering. Suddenly her appearance began to change; she towered over Naruto, her cloak running ragged in a wind, her eyes like dark hollows, arms flung high.

"In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen!" Tsunade yelled. She now wore a kage armor outfit; her hair billowed around her. As though underwater, the glade becomes murky and green, her eyes are cold and dark. "Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea!" Naruto quickly backed away in fright. "Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me, and despair!"

The great murky light faded and Tsunade let her arms slowly fall, her transformed image disappeared. Breathing heavily, she spoke to herself and placed a hand on a necklace she wore that has a green stone on it and grips it tightly.

"I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Tsunade, as the ones I loved would've wished."

She began to turn away and Naruto looked down at the Ring in his hand before gripping it tightly and looking up at Tsunade.

"I cannot do this alone." He said and Tsunade turned back.

"You are a Ring bearer, Naruto. You must understand that to bear a Ring of power is to be alone." Tsunade said and lifted her hand up to reveal that a ring adorned her finger. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its Keeper. Naruto Uzumaki, this task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way... no one will."

"Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it."

Tsunade bent down to meet him at eye level and gazed gently at him with a small smile.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

---TBC---

Alright, the chapter is complete and Naruto what shall happen to his home if he fails, will Naruto succeed in his quest and change the future or will he fail and the future remain just as grim, you'll have to read to find out. The next chapter will be out soon, but you have to review for me to update, so please review thank you.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Fighting Stone Nin and a Hyuuga

Hey everyone, I apologize for the wait, way too much school work to do in one week, but I'm back with the next chapter, which I hope you all enjoy but first, the disclaimer, Hanabi if you will.

Hanabi:_ Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto, they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thank you Hanabi, and now on with the story, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 24---

---The Fighting Stone Nin and a Hyuuga---

Sharingan rises through plumes of black smoke. Itachi and a large nin stand in the rising sun in an inner chamber of Sharingan.

"Do you know how the Sound nins first came into being?" Itachi asks the nin. "They were Jounin once, taken by the dark powers of Orochimaru's poision. Tortured and mutilated…" The nin glares at Itachi. "… a ruined and terrible form of life. And now… perfected: my fighting Stone nin." Itachi turns and faces him looking at him with his red sharingan eyes, "Whom do you serve?"

"Itachi!" The Stone nin replies.

* * *

The Stone nin are fitted with armor and are given weapons. They receive a red sharingan mark on their heads and faces. They then assemble in a great cavern beneath a high balcony. 

"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will spill blood!" Itachi yells to the Stone nin. The Stone nin raise their weapons, shaking them with a roar. Itachi turns and speaks to the Stone nin leader whom he spoke with in his chamber, as they stand on the balcony. "One of the Leaf nins carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive, and unspoiled. Kill the others!"

A troop of Stone nin leaves Sharingan in a long column.

* * *

Hinata and Hinabi walk through Lothlorion and into a small secluded grove. Hanabi turns on her sister and looks her straight in the eyes. 

"Alright Hinata, out with it, you feel something for the Leaf nin," Hanabi says.

"Hanabi, what l..led y..you to t...th...think that?" Hinata stutters and begins pushing her index fingers together with a small blush.

"Well for one you have started stuttering, as long as I have known you, you have never once stuttered in your life except when dad is really angry at you and that's only like when you get a fighting or healing move wrong, which is rarely."

"Uh...well I, uh..."

"You admire Naruto, the Ring bearer don't you!"

Hinata quickly covered her sister's mouth and looked around with her Byakugan before whispering.

"Yes, ok there, I admire him for sticking up for the Akimichi, don't tell anyone or I will make the rest of your long life very painful." Hinata whispers and Hanabi nods in understanding. Hinata smiles, releases her sister and walks off.

'I may not have Lady Tsunade's ability to see the future but I predict something very strange is going to happen in the future.' Hanabi thought before quickly walking after her sister.

---TBC---

Hey, wait a minute, that's it? That's all there is to the chapter? Oh well, the next one will be out soon that I promise.

Thanks for all the reviews that I got, I loved them all and I was so happy there was a lot, so thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	25. Farewell to Lorien

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, but the disclaimer needs to be out first, um Hiashi, would you please?

Hiashi: Very well,_ Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Thanks and now on with the story, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 25---

---Farewell to Lorien---

An elegant ship, carved in the likeness of a slug, flowed through a river. Tsunade stood in it. On shore, cloaks were fastened around the Fellowship with white and blue, silver-veined slug-brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Hiashi stated. Jounin and Hyuuga prepare for the departure of the Fellowship. Neji is among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Hyuuga and Jounin. He held up a thin wafer for Shikamaru and Kiba to see, as they sit in a boat.

"Lembas! Hyuuga and Jounin bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Neji said and Shikamaru nodded in a knowing manner. Neji walked up onto shore, leaving the two Leaf gennin by themselves. Shikamaru turned to Kiba who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Alright, how many did you eat?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Four." Kiba said and let out a small burp.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Sound nin now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Iruka said and as he did the Fellowship climbed into the boats. Neji helped Chouji onboard, while Shino, who was more comfortable on solid ground, tried to steady himself. Meanwhile, Sasuke, Hiashi, and Iruka wandered through the heavy mist and sunlight.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the Sharingan have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Sound nin journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" Hiashi said. The three paused, and Sasuke looked down. Iruka held an ornate kunai before him. Sasuke took it, and unsheathed it; its blade glinted in the light.

"Le aphadar aen. (You are being tracked.)" Iruka warned. Sasuke sheathed the kunai.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

A paddle splashed into the water. The Fellowship rowed through the river, past the Jounin and Hyuugas onshore. The sun reached its rosy fingers over the hills; Caras Galadhon rose far away, in the mists. Voices sang with the rising dawn:

Jounin and Hyuuga: "Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien,  
Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron!  
yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…"

(Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,  
long years numberless as the wings of the trees!  
The long years have passed like swift draughts  
of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,  
beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars  
tremble in the song of her voice…)

The voices continued. A song of the sorrow of the Jounin and Hyuuga, of Lothlórien. As the boats moved further downstream, Neji's eyes stared distantly. He smiled, remembering.

"My gift for you, Neji, is a windmill shuriken made by the Hyuuga main house, worthy of the skill of the genius of the branch house." Tsunade said with a smile while Hiashi stood behind her with Iruka. She turns to Shikamaru and Kiba and Iruka handed her two green vests. "These are Hyuuga Chuunin vests, you have already seen one in work when you saw Naruto's, they are also layered with mithril. They have already seen service in war." Kiba took the vest and looked at it with worry. "Do not fear, young Kiba Inuzuka. You will find your courage."

The two leaf nin remembered the meeting as they sailed downriver. Shino also recalled the Lady's gift to him.

"And for you, Shino Aburame, because you are a bug user, these bugs are special, they are more advanced than your partner bugs that reside in your but both bugs get along very well together and you will need them both for the path that lies ahead. Trust your bugs." Tsunade said handing Shino a large jar filled with beetles that look like his own except that there is a red stripe down their backs.

"Thank you, my lady." Shino responded and bows but looked sidelong at the vests held by Shikamaru and Kiba, "Have you run out of the Chuunin vests?"

Tsunade smiled at him, and turned to the next Fellowship member in line. It was Chouji, who diverted his eyes downwards. Tsunade spoke, her golden hair shining beneath the poignant blues and whites and greens of the forest.

"And what gift would an Akimichi ask of the Jounin?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing." Chouji said then a change came over him and he looked up, "Except to look upon the Lady of the Jounin one last time, for she is fairer than all the food I've seen in my life." Tsunade giggled and smiled at the Akimichi. He turned to walk away, then halted and turned back. "Actually, there was one thing — ah, agh, that's quite impossible. It's stupid to ask."

Chouji sat in his boat with Neji, a far away look in his eyes, a faint smile upon his face. From another boat, Sasuke glanced towards them, then away. He too remembered the farewell on the shores of Lothlorien.

Tsunade stood before Sasuke and placed her hand on Temari's Evenstar pendant.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Temari…pelitha. (For her love, I fear the grace of Temari… will diminish.)" Tsunade said and the two shared a look of sorrow in their eyes.

"Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor. (I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)" Sasuke said and placed his hand on the necklace.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Sasuke… to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Fugaku, or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin." There was silence for a moment, the branches shook, a spider web's glimmering strands swayed in the wind, and Tsunade glanced at the pendant, and smiled. "Namárië. (Farewell.) Nadath nâ i moe cerich. (There is much you have yet to do.) Dan…ú-'eveditham, Sasuke. (We shall not meet again, Sasuke.)"

Naruto sat in his boat with Shino and Sasuke. He heard the echo of her voice in his mind. Tsunade reached for the necklace around her neck, removed it, and placed it around Naruto's neck.

"Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki. I give you my beloved necklace handed down to me by my grandfather."

She kissed him on the forehead. Back in the boat, Naruto looked at the necklace in his hand, and glanced up at the shore. Tsunade stood there, her right arm upraised. She spoke to him, silently, as he passed by.

"May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out."

The Fellowship sailed out onto the river and left Lórien behind. White mountains rose starkly beneath blue skies and green trees. In the boats, Chouji spoke to Neji.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Chouji said.

"What was it?" Neji asked curiously.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

Neji let a small smile cross his features. Kankuro's thoughts are a muddle of troubles as he recalled his conversation with Tsunade.

"I know what darkness lurks in your heart, Kankuro, my thoughts are with you that you may pass the test as I have," Tsunade said. Hiashi hands her a scroll with the symbol for puppet written on it. "May Kuroari aid you in the journey that lies ahead. I worry for your younger brother, I have seen what is to come in my mirror and I hope that you may pass and see your brother again."

---TBC---

Yea, finally the next chapter is done, sorry for the long wait, I've been writing a lot of essays lately, but I'm back and the next chapter will hopefully be out sooner. I'm working on switching the actions from present to past so if you see present actions mixed with past that's just a part that I missed.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, I can't wait to see what you all think about this chapter, thank again.


	26. The Great River

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, but first the disclaimer and let's have Orochimaru do the disclaimer.

Orochimaru: Why me?

Hikari: Cause you're my favorite villain in Naruto, so please?

Orochimaru: Fine _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thank you Orochimaru and now on with the chapter, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 26---

---The Great River---

The Fellowship passed out onto a larger branch of the Anduin beneath sheer cliffs. The Stone nin marched along through the forest as the three boats carrying the Fellowship floated along.

* * *

Darkness fell and the Fellowship rested on a small island. Kankuro looked out from behind a large rock at a log floating in the river. Small paws clutched it, and the top of a head was barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glinted softly. 

"Shukaku. He has tracked us since Iwagakure." Sasuke said walking over to Kankuro. Shukaku growled at seeing the two nin, "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a demon."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Kankuro said. Naruto heard them and looked worried.

"Here Naruto, eat something." Shino said handing Naruto a plate of food.

"No thanks Shino." Naruto said and Shino pulled something out of his pack and gave it to Shikamaru who nodded.

"You haven't eaten anything all day and you're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed Naruto, you have a small amount of bags starting to form under your eyes."

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Jiraiya that I would."

"You can't help me, Shino… not this time… just get some sleep."

Shino shook his head and turned to Shikamaru who handed him what Shino had given him earlier. Shino turned to Naruto who turned to look at him but his eyes were drawn to the item in Shino's hand which was a cup of ramen. Naruto starteds drooling and Shino smirked.

"I knew that you would eat this, here," Shino said and gave Naruto the ramen. Naruto grabbed the ramen, thanked Shino, and began slurping the ramen down.

"Sunaga is the safer road. You know it, from there we can regroup… strike out for Sound from a place of strength." Kankuro said to Sasuke.

"There is no strength in Kaze no Kuni that can avail us." Sasuke answered.

"You were quick enough to trust the Jounin and Hyuugas. Have you so little faith in the Sand nin?" Naruto looked up from his ramen cup at hearing Kankuro's words. "Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in. But you will not see that." Sasuke turned away, but Kankuro grabbed his arm and turned him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! You are scare of who and what you are." Kankuro released Sasuke, who turned away.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your village!" Sasuke said turning swiftly back around before he walked off.

* * *

The Fellowship's boats passed through a canyon. Kankuro glanced at Naruto's boat across the water. The Stone nin were running in pursuit of the fellowship. Sasuke lifted his head, half-smiled and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. 

"Naruto, the Uchihonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Sasuke said. The Fellowship looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Uchihonath. Two majestic statues proudly stood on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Voices sang out in the light.

Voices, "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!'" (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!)

--TBC--

Yea another chapter done and done, which means we are reaching the end of story 1 and reaching the beginning of story 2. I hope all of my readers will read story 2, which will be a seperate story, when it is started.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, hope you liked the chapter and the next one will be out soon, probably either during the week or next weekend, once again thanks to all my readers and reviewers.


	27. The Breaking of the Fellowship

Hey everyone here is the new chapter, sorry for not updating on the promised date, I had no way of getting to a computer on the weekend or the week, but I'm back and here's the promised chapter, the next one will definitly be out by next weekend, that I promise. Now the disclaimer...hmmm let's see, oh I know uh, Naruto would you do the disclaimer again.

Naruto: Ok! _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: (hugs Naruto) Thank you Naruto-kun, and now let's begin shall we, Genma roll the clip please.

---Chapter 27---

---The Breaking of the Fellowship---

The Fellowship sailed towards a great, roaring waterfall. As they disembarked onto a gravel beach, Kankuro seemed to look troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within himself. Naruto glanced over at him, looking afraid. The Fellowship started to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We'll approach Sound from the north." Sasuke said.

"Oh, yes! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Chouji said his voice was laced with sarcasm. Kiba looked up, alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Chouji."

"Recover my…! Phrrr…"

"We should leave now." Neji said.

"No, sound nin patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Sasuked answered.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it."

Neji's gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles.

"No Akimichi need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, Leaf gennin."

Shikamaru, returned with some wood for the campfire, and looked around.

"Where's Naruto?" He said noticing that the loud blond is missing.

Shino, who was half-dozing (not that you could tell with his glasses on), roused with a start. Sasuke looked over the camp. His gaze stops on Kankuro's gift from Tsunade, lying with his baggage, one of the two puppets in the scroll had been summoned.

* * *

Naruto wandered into the forest. He stood by an immense stone head, long aged and lost from its body, lying with its side in the ground. Kankuro, gathering wood, saw Naruto and approached him across the leaf-littered earth.

"None of us should wander alone, especially you. So much depends on you. Naruto?" Kankuro said. "I know why you seek the solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Naruto, other paths that we might take."

"That would be great advice, if my heart wasn't warning me otherwise." Naruto said.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Naruto. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have… don't you see, that is madness?"

"There is no other way!"

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people, to defend my brother!" Kankuro threw the wood to the ground "If you would but lend me the Ring…"

"No." Naruto stepped back

"Why do you recoil? I'm not thief."

"You're not yourself!"

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!"

Naruto began to walk away from Kankuro.

"Bakayaro!"

Kankuro ran after him. They began to run; Kankuro was closing in on Naruto being that he was older and faster.

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" He tackled Frodo "It should be mine! Give it to me!"

The two struggled; Naruto wrestled the Ring into his hand, clutching it.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give me… Give me the Ring!"

Naruto slipped the Ring on and disappeared. He kicked Kankuro and ran away. Kankuro looked around desperately, "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Orochimaru! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the Leaf nin!"

Kankuro slipped and fell to the ground hitting his head against a piece of wood. The madness of the Ring left him and he came to his senses.

"Naruto?… Naruto?… what have I done?… please… Naruto!" Kankuro yelled looking around for the blond leaf nin. Naruto dashed up a set of dark steps, the world of the Ring blurring away around the leaf gennin. He could hear Kankuro in the distance.

"Naruto, I'm sorry! Naruto!"

Naruto, in the shadow world, climbed up onto a stone platform framed by two stone eagles. A great shape loomed before him from afar. The image rushed towards him and his vision rose to a pinnacle — the dark tower of Barad-dûr, where the burning Eye of Orochimaru stared back. Naruto, rushed to remove the Ring, and fell off of the platform and landed on his back. He sat up, trying to catch his breath. Before him is a high structure on the cliff edge, surrounded by the pines. A stairway runs up through its center, to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top.

* * *

Sasuke approached Naruto who was staring off into the distance.

"Naruto?" He questioned startling Naruto who fell back.

"Huh! It has taken Kankuro!" Naruto exclaimed sitting up.

"Where is the Ring?"

"Stay away!" Naruto scrambled up and retreated from Sasuke who came after him.

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped. "I swore to protect you!"

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Naruto asked as he held the Ring upon his palm. "Would you destroy it?"

Sasuke, looked at the Ring, and slowly approached Naruto. The Ring began to whisper to him.

"Uchiha… Uchiha… Sasuke…" The Ring whispered. Sasuke reached out, towards the Ring and with both hands, he closed Naruto's hand over the Ring and pushed it to the leaf gennin's chest.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Sounds." Sasuke said.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Shino. He'll understand but he'll still try and come after me to make sure I'm not being a baka."

Sasuke smirked and nodded then stood and drew his katana. Raijin began to cackle with electricity.

"Go, Naruto... run. Run!"

Naruto raced from the hilltop.

---TBC---

Hello again, sorry about the late update I've been really busy with all three stories and I've been trying to get a chapter done for all three of my stories, but the chapter is done and the next one should be out as soon as I can get to it which should be soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	28. The Battle of Amon Hen

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter and something bad happens to someone in this chapter and I want to cry thinking about it.

Naruto: Don't cry Hikari-chan, have someone do the disclaimer, that'll cheer you up.

Hikari: Yes even if it's only a little, uh...Neji please do the disclaimer.

Neji: Fine..._Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Hikari: Thanks Neji and now on with the story, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 28---

---The  Battle of Amon Hen---

Sasuke walked out from beneath the ruin and found a troop of Stone nin advancing towards him. He walked towards them, touching his katana to his forehead. The Stone nins attacked. Sasuke cut several down, but they forced him up the stairs of the seat. Shino was searching frantically for Naruto in the woods using the bugs to find any lead as to where he went.

"Naruto!" Shino yelled

"Find the Leaf nin! Yaggh! Find the Leaf nin!" A Stone nin yelled.

"Elendil!" Sasuke yelled. Neji and Chouji ran forward from behind the ruin. Neji activated his Byakugan and attacked a nearby Stone nin; Chouji expanded his body and became a large ball and began rolling around hitting and striking Stone nin.

"Sasuke! Go!" Neji yelled. Naruto ran and hid behind a tree. Across the way, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru hid in a space under some fallen tree trunks.

"Naruto!" Shikarmaru said.

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Kiba added. Naruto looked at them, and then shook his head. A look of knowing crossed Shikamaru's face. "What's he doing?"

"He's leaving."

"No!"

Kiba ran out toward Naruto.

"Kiba!"

Shikamaru went after him and grabbed him. Both Leaf nin were out in the open and several Stone nin were coming down the hill, toward them.

"Run, Naruto! Go!" Shikamaru whispered before he cupped his hands and called out to the Stone nin. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

"Hey!" Kiba yelled.

"Over here!"

"This way!"

Kiba waved his arms and both Leaf nin ran away from Naruto. The Stone nin followed them. Naruto made a break for it, running in the opposite direction.

"It's working!" Kiba said.

"I know its working! Run!" Shikamaru said as the three run through the forest before taking up into the tree branches followed closely by the Stone nin.

Back at the hilltop, Neji, Sasuke, and Chouji continued to fight the Stone nin. In one smooth move, Neji stabbed one Stone nin with a kunai then quickly spun around in a wide circle using the Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin to take out the group of Stone nin that had surrounded him. Chouji continues to be a bowling ball and knocks down the Stone nin like they were pins. Sasuke stabbed a Stone nin that was behind him before quickly moving his hands and performing the Fireball jutsu on two more that appear in front of him.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru ran across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stopped and saw the Stone nin running toward them. The Stone nin were closing in, both in front and behind. Shikamaru quickly performed his shadow technique freezing three Stone nin as Kiba and Akamaru quickly attack another three. A Stone nin ran up to them though nad came up behind Shikamaru as Kiba and Akamaru are distracted by another group of Stone nin. The Stone nin raised his kunai to attack Shikamaru when a Karasu came charging in, knocking the Stone nin back, and killed him with his own kunai. Kankuro appeared a few seconds later. He threw a kunai at another Stone nin that came up behind Shikamaru. he then has Karasu attack the Stone nin Shikamaru has frozen and more close in.

Neji killed Stone nin after Stone nin. He quickly threw a kunai at a Stone nin who had closed in on Sasuke effectively killing it. The three suddenly hear three loud horn blasts.

"The Horn of Kaze no Kuni!" Neji says.

"Kankuro!" Sasuke excalimed and He ran down the slope towards the sound, but Stone nin were between him and Kankuro. The forest swept by him as he ran to Kankuro's aid. Kankuro sounded the Horn of Suna again and the Stone nin attacked Kankuro. Sasuke battled madly towards Kankuro. Karasu opened his mouth and shoots out poisonous gas bombs at another group of Stone nin. Kiba and Akamaru performed the Beast Clone technique changing Akamaru into a Kiba clone and the two attacked more Stone nin before turning with Shikamaru to go and help Kankuro but he stopped them.

"Run! Run!" Kankuro tells the two Leaf nin. The Stone nin leader studdenly walked into view as Kankuro and Karasu fought on. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru continued to attack different Stone nin. The Stone nin leader grabbed a kunai and threw it at Kankuro whose attention was directed at another on coming Stone nin. Kankuro jerked backwards at the blow to his left shoulder.

Shikamaru stopped in mid-attack as Kankuro fell gripping his shoulder. The Leaf nin looked at him in shock as Kankuro began to breathe hard. Stone nin came closer, and Kankuro gave a battle cry, rose, and swung his hand with Karasu's strings around bringing Karasu around who struck at one, who fell. The Stone nin leader growled and walked down the slope. He lifted two more kunai and threw them as Kankuro turned to look at him. The two kunai flew into Kankuro's stomach. He dropped to his knees again, gasping. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru still stood in shock, kunai and shuriken in hand as they watched Kankuro. Kankuro stared into their eyes and before he got back up and had Karasu attack two more Stone nin. The leader grabbed another kunai and threw it at Kankuro one more time, hitting him directly in the chest. Kankuro fell to his knees and stayed there, swaying a little and blinking, his horn was cloven in two and Karasu lay limp a few feet away.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru looked at him, aghast. They looked to each other, nodded and attacked the Stone nin. Suddenly a Stone nin came up behind Shikamaru, who once again used his Shadow Possession technique to freeze another few Stone nin, and hit him over the head, causing Shikamaru to release the jutsu and fall forward unconscious. Kiba and Akamaru ran over to their friend but were also grabbed and Akamaru changed back to his dog form. The Stone nin held them tight carried them off as Kiba and Akamaru struggled against them. The Stone nin troop walked away from Kankuro, who looked on helplessly.

The leader stopped before his foe. Kankuro swallowed and stared back at him. The leader snarled and pulled out a katana, ready to deliver the final blow when Sasuke crashed into him, and the katana missed Kankuro. The leader and Sasuke fought their katanas clashed in a whirlwind of fury. Sasuke lost his katana and was thrown to the ground; when he got up, the Stone nin leader threw a group of shuriken at Sasuke, pinning him against a tree. The Stone raised his sword and struck, but Sasuke slipped out of the shurikens and pulled out a kunai and stabbed the leader in the leg. The leader yelled and pulled out the kunai, he licked the blood from it, and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke knocked the kunai away with his katana and charged forward. In a flurry of swordplay, he sliced the leaders arm off and then stabbed him through chest. The leader pulled himself up on the katana, closer to Sasuke, and snarled. Sasuke grimaced, pulled his katana out of the leader, swung it, and hacked off the Stone nin's head. The rest of the leader falls to the ground.

* * *

Sasuke paused a moment, panting. He then raced to Kankuro's side.

"No!" Sasuke said. Kankuro, pale and bloodied, was now lying on his back. Sasuke kneeled near Kankuro, who grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

"They took the leaf gennin." Kankuro said as he struggled to keep conscious.

"Be still."

"Naruto! Where is Naruto?"

"I let Naruto go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all, I failed my brother."

"No, Kankuro, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor."

Sasuke reached out to pull the kunai from Kankuro but Kankuro grabbed his hand and winced in pain.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of nin will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my village to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let Suna fall… nor our people fail!"

"Our people? Our people."

Kankuro tried to pull in Karasu but failed. Sasuke got up picked the puppet up and laid it with him.

"I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King!"

Kankuro smirked at Sasuke before he closed his eyes and died. Sasuke touched his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect.

"Be at peace, son of Kaze no Kuni." Sasuke said, bended and kissed Kankuro on the brow. Neji and Chouji arrived at the scene. Neji looked sadly at Sasuke and Kankuro while Chouji bowed his head and turned away. Sasuke stood up and turned to the two nin.

"They will look for his coming from Suna. But he will not return." Sasuke said.

---TBC---

Alright next is the last chapter of The Fellowship and then we move on to part 2 of the story which I hope you all will read and review.

Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing.


	29. The Road Goes Ever On

Hey guys last chapter for the 1st story so let's get started right away, but as always disclaimer first, Shino please do the disclaimer.

Shino: Very well, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respected owners._

Thanks Shino, let's hurry and get going, I hope to catch you guys in the 2nd story which will have the first chapter out tomorrow, roll the clip please Genma.

---Chapter 29---

---The Road Goes Ever On---

Naruto stood upon the pale grey shore, staring into the distance, with the Ring lying on his palm. Shino ran through the woods trying to find the blond ninja he had been given the task of watching.

"Naruto!" Shino yelled. Naruto wept silently as he recalled speaking with Jiraiya in Iwagakure.

_"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Naruto said._

_"So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." Jiraiya responded._

Naruto closed his hand over the Ring, and placed it into his pocket. He pushed a boat into the river and jumped in. Shino emerged from the woods, and ran after him.

"Naruto, no! Naruto! Come back Naruto!" Shino yelled.

"No, Shino." Naruto whispered and continued to paddle away

Shino quickly focused his chakra and ran on top of the river after Naruto. Naruto heard the splashes and looked back.

"Go back, Shino! I'm going to Sound alone." Naruto yelled not wanting to endanger his friend especially since the water is near a waterfall so the water is hard to maintain an even amount of chakra on.

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Shino responded and jumped into the boat and looks at Naruto. "I made a promise, Naruto. A promise to Jiraiya! 'Don't you leave him Shino Aburame.' And I don't intend to."

"Shino!" Naruto hugged Shino and Shino hugged him back awkwardly. Naruto smiled brightly at him and handed him a paddle. "Come on."

Naruto and Sam paddled towards the eastern shore.

* * *

Kankuro was laid to rest in one of the boats. Karasu rested with him, his scroll from Tsunade was above his head and his split horn at his side. The boat slipped over the falls of Rauros. Chouji watched the boat disappear while Sasuke put on a spare pair of Kankuro's gloves. Neji shoved a boat into the water.

"Hurry! Naruto and Shino have reached the eastern shore." Neji said then noticed that Sasuke stood still and said nothing. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Naruto's fate is no longer in our hands." Sasuke said.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Chouji said. Sasuke walked up to Neji and Chouji and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Sound and Stone nin!"

Neji and Chouji looked at each other, smirking.

"Yes! Haha!" Chouji exclaimed. Sasuke ran into the woods, followed by Chouji and Neji.

* * *

Naruto and Shino stood upon a hill looking in the distance at Sound.

"Sound, I hope the others found a safer route and are all ok." Naruto said and Shino placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke will look after them." Shino said.

"I don't think we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Naruto. We may."

"Shino, I'm glad you're with me."

Naruto smiled brightly and walked onward, Shino stood for a moment, and then followed Naruto down the rocky slope amazed that even though Naruto could've been heading towards certain death and he was still his normal self. The two gennin began their trek toward Sound.

---TBC---

Naruto: Hey wait, are we done already?

No Naruto, this is just the end of book 1 now we move on to book 2, which is a separate story as I have stated to before. (holds up 2nd book) See, so I shall get started on it right away and we have new characters appearing in the 2nd book, I will have the 1st chapter of the 2nd book up tomorrow, I hope you all like it, see you guys in the second story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
